High School Diaries: Welcome to Class 10V!
by SkyTea
Summary: A story about FemTsuna finally making her high school debut! However, high school life doesn't seem what she expects it to be... A special class has been made especially for her and her WILD classmates! Nami High won't be the same school ever again! And there's also the appearance of a mysterious person who has something to do with Tsuna's past?
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Morning

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Morning**

"_**Goodbye…. Goodbye… Goodbye…"**_

it's echoing in my head. My chest hurts. I feel like crying. It hurts.

Huh? Who's there? This figure... this figure that is so familiar… a figure that I know too well...? But… who is it?

"**I'm sorry…"** it said in a sad tone that made my chest ache more.

**"I'll wait! I'll wait for you… even if it would take me thousands of years… I'll wait. We will see each other again."** My mouth suddenly opened on its own. Why? These emotions are all getting into me.

The person in front of me just smiled. A beautiful smile that I… again, know too well.

He cupped my face on his big, slender and warm hands. Hands that were as warm as the sun. I carressed them with mine… and then

"**…..**" His lips move slowly and gently. He said something but I could not make anything out of it. Not a single sound can be heard from those lips.

***drip* *drip***

It's bright. The sun has come up to decorate the skies once more.

"_**Eh? A dream…"**_ I whispered to myself as I wiped the droplets of water from eyes. Heh. That was... a weird dream. No… it was more like a flashback. Even though I remember nothing of that moment… everything seemed too real. The emotions were strong as if they were my own. Sadness, despair, pain, longing… and this… this warm feeling that seemed to have never been lost after the conversation… after thousands of years.

I can still feel how the wind gently patted my skin and how I wished for it to blow me away together with that person… in order to escape this moment of separation. And I remember how the sunset shared the same sadness as I did…

I can feel water starting to fall from my eyes again as I touched my throbbing chest… my aching heart…

Sigh. **"What was that?" **

**...**

**...**

**...**

***THUD***

"**Hieeeee! Wh-what-?"** I reacted to the sudden pain on the back of my head.

"**It hurts…"**

"**Oi! Dame-Tsuna! How long do you plan to sleep? Today's your first day in high school and you plan to be late?"** I was expecting to see an infant dressed weirdly in a mafia suit, but, standing strangely in front of me was instead a man in a mafia suit and his gun pointed at my face.

**"Hiiiee! R-reborn! Please keep that! You don't have to aim at me!"** I protested.

Now that the curse has been broken, he who is now plenty of inches taller than me has became more intimidating and….***gulp*** more violent than ever before. It must be the confidence level rising up. I don't think I'll get use to this. It doesn't seem to be good for my heart. If I knew this would happen I never should've participated on that boss battle… Sigh…

Honestly, I expected him to stay in Italy forever not just a week… but yesterday he came back and ended up "continuing" my training. Sigh. Although I would feel lonely if he's gone, it's still a better choice than getting my life threatened every single day.

***BANG BANG***

"**Hiiiiieee!"**

"**Oi! Stop thinking of how your life will be TERRIBLE WITHOUT ME. Get up! If you still want to live, don't be late."** He commanded with an enforcing and deep manly tone. Oh how it pained my ears as he emphasized on those three words. Tch. And he said it so coolly too with a nonchalant look like Kyoya's.

"**Late? Calm down reborn it's sti-"** I stopped as I caught a glimpse of the clock.

**"OH NOOOO! It's already 7:45?"**

***BANG BANG***

"**Hiiiiee! I know I know! I'm on it! Geez!"**

***BANG***

"**Just stop it or else you'll end up destroying my room!**_**"**_ I shouted as I hurriedly went down the stairs.

"**Hm?"** What is this? I can feel someone's presence in the room as well. Oh well… Reborn must know him.

..

..

Tsuna left leaving reborn and an unknown person **(Reborn's PV)**:

"**Hmph. You did well in the previous battle and so far you have overcome every challenge that met the family. However, you've still got a long way to go… Dame-Tsuna."**

"_**Heh… shouldn't you be telling that to her instead?"**_ Tch. It's about time he showed himself. This guy.

"**Fon. It's still too early for her to hear that from me." **I replied in a calm and cool tone, not at all surprised at his sudden appearance.

"**Really? She might be inspired that her tutor highly praises her. It'll make her happy to at least know her sufferings paid off."** Fon smiled. As if he was teasing me… he gets on my nerves sometimes.

"**So, What did you come here for?"**

"**hmm… as serious as ever. Haha. Well, I just came to tell you that everything is set."** His face became serious and his eyes fully open…

In his statement I can't help but smirk, a smirk which would definitely make a woman faint on the spot and call forth the angels to join her in enjoying such a beautiful sight. I longed for this body terribly.

"**Heh. As expected. The Ninth would definitely give his approval on this one."** I started to head outside the room and down the living room.

"**Knowing that person, she might be in shock once she finds out … she will definitely go against this. You haven't told her have you?"**

"**There is no need. For this is part of her training… as well as theirs."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna:

"_**Ohayo~ Minna!"**_ I greeted as I entered the kitchen.

"_**Ohayo~ Tsu-chan!"**_ Mama greeted with a smile as always.

"_**Eh? Where is everyone?"**_ I asked noticing how quiet the place was. Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo-kun were nowhere to be found. Are they still asleep? That's unusual. Now that I think about it… It's almost eight and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun hasn't dropped by yet.

"**Aah… They left awhile ago Tsu-chan. Honestly, you were so slow that they left before you."**

"**L-left? B-before… me?..."** I have a bad feeling about this.

Mama nodded as she handed me my lunch.

"**What's the matter Tsu-chan? Is something wrong?"**

"_**M-mama… Where t-to?... Where were they headed?"**_ I stuttered. Shoot. I'm starting to sweatdrop. My hyperintuition tells me that this is bad.

"**Ara? Didn't you know? They are heading to Tsu-chan's school. Today is the first day of the classes right? Anyway, I made your lunch extra special today! good luck on your first day as a high school student Tsu-chan! Have fun with everyone else 'kay?"**

With what Mama said… With every bit of my being, I refused to go to school that day.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

_Ciao!_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

_This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me!_

_Only a fan of KHR and do not own any part of it and this is the very first theme that came to mind. And I just recently watched Aquarion and the love between Sylvia and Apollo inspired me a lot I thought of mixing that kind of feel in the story as well._

_Thinking of putting an OC for the "twist" too._

_Comments and suggestions are welcome!^^_


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Class?

**Chapter 2**

**The Special Class?**

Ungh. My stomach's hurting. I guess I should skip class today. No, not just today… why not the whole week?.. or better yet why not the entire semester! Haha! Best idea I ever had! With this I can ensure a peaceful and normal high school life! I really want to spend my high school days peacefully! Oh Kami-sama!

"_**huff.. huff.."**_

Tsk. I think that and look at me running 'til my legs gave out. Well I guess I'd rather have that than fill my skull with gunshots.

_..._

_Flashback_

"**E-eh? What are you talking about Mama?" **I sweatdropped. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. It might've been better not knowing.

"**Why don't you find out for yourself?" **Ugh. And at that moment I REALLY, TRULY REGRETTED asking. I'm 100% sure it's this person's doing. I don't even have to use my Hyperintuition to justify that.

"**Ara Reborn! You're still here?"** Mama asked all smiles. Mama already knew everything. From me being the 10th Vongola boss and dad's real job to Reborn transforming from a baby to an adult in just a blink of an eye. Well it was not that hard telling her. She took it well. I guess she already knew it from the very beginning… because of her motherly instincts perhaps?

"**I'll be off soon too Mama… but what are YOU still doing here?"** He said in a deep voice as he turned to me… not with a serious face... but with a smiling face, a smile that can make demons weep from sorrow and fear.

Hiiiiieeee! I mentally died. No… I'm gonna die!

"**I… Well I was –um…." **I stammered. What to do what to do? I'm stuck in a life and death situation… No! It's a death and death situation. Eeeep! Why? If I go to school I would just fall into one of reborn's tricks or should I say deadly training and it also has something to do with the others… it's a trap! But if I stay here…. hiiieeee! I don't even wanna think about it!

"**Oh… you're late on your first day."** Reborn said as he looked at the clock.

I died. The same smile with a calm yet incredibly dangerous tone…. Now in his adult form, he can even threaten me without Leon!

"**Oh my Tsu-chan! He's right! You better hurry!"**

…

…

…

I STILL WANT TO LIVEEEEEE!

As I cried mentally I grabbed my stuff and rushed out to the front door.

"**I'll be going now Mama!"**

* * *

...

Afterwards, Mama **(Nana-chan's POV)**…

"**Tsu-chan sure is excited! Full of energy so early in the morning...Sigh… She really reminds me of Papa."** I wonder how his doing right now. I do hope he is working hard. After knowing the truth about my daughter being the next Boss of the number one Mafia family, and my husband not really being a miner, I was not that surprised really. I knew at the back of my mind that my cute Tsu-chan, Papa and her friends are a part of something really big… and dangerous. Even though I had my doubts I do not dare ask. Trusting them and just being their support and making sure that they have a home to come back to already makes me happy that I can help them in any way.

"**I guess that guy will be happy to hear that... Well then, I'll be off too Mama!"**

"**Ara~ where are you going Reborn?"**

He smirked. **"To school, Mama…Today is the first day of classes after all."**

* * *

...

Going back to the heroine **(Tsuna's POV)**…

"_**huff… huff… huff"**_

"_**I …finally… made… it… "**_ TCH. I have no choice after all. Now I'm just too tired to go against his willful acts.

Sigh. I just wish to have a peaceful school life… at least let that one part of my life remain normal…

"...…" Wait a minute. It's awfully quiet. And I'm ten minutes late. It should be chaotic right about now… knowing that guy… Maybe he's taking a break? No, that's impossible…

As I looked in front, in the direction of the school grounds… There was a slight breeze… cherry blossom petals falling everywhere and students casually walking and greeting one another… in my mind I can hear a sweet and beautiful melody… Aaah…

"**I- It's beautiful!"** I cried. It really is. Is this the start of my wonderful school life? A fantastic high school debut!

Ah! I guess it was a good choice after all to go in Namimori High school! Mostly everyone I know is here. So... I guess I'll still be hearing some Dame-Tsuna around. Sigh.

But look at the facilities, the buildings, the people! Ah! So beautiful! So peaceful! Not even a single mafia in sight!

**"Now let's go check my class!"**

...

...

**"Hey man!** **That's great! We're classmates again this year!"**

"**Um! I can't wait! But have you seen it?... The special class?**

I heard two students talking as I walk towards the bulletin boards.

"**Special class? Wonder what's that about" **never knew the high school division has that. But anyway, who cares about that! It's a new life for me now. Haha! Maybe I was just overreacting earlier. I must've misheard Mama too. Haha!

"**Ah! Here it is! Sawada… Sawada…"** I carefully searched for my name in the first year section. I'm really excited. I hope I'm still classmates with everyone.

…

…

"**E-eh?"** What's this? I'm already at the fifth class list and I still can't find my name. *gulp* here comes the bad feeling again. Oh Kami-sama!

**"One more time… I must've missed it."** Yes yes… calm down self… that must've been the case.

…

…

It's not there… It's not there… No waaaaay!

"**Wh-why? What's going on?" **Don't tell me… I'm not a stu-

...

...

...

"_**But have you seen it?... The special class?"**_

_**The special class?**_

_**The special class?**_

_**The special class?...**_

No… No way! This is…

**"Ara? Didn't you know? They are heading to Tsu-chan's school. Today is the first day of classes right?"**

Why? Why does everything seem to…connect? M-my Hyperintuition…

And there it is… the last class list… at the very corner... a spot where it clearly warns anyone who approaches it not to look...

_***lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub***_

As I read the names in the list… I can feel it… my body turned to stone. Time stopped. Oh Kami-sama!

Yes… My name was there… in that "cursed" list that shattered my dreams of a normal school life…

"**S-sawada… Tsuna…"** is that my name? Really? Who am I? What's going on?... I'm going crazy…

The problem now is not my name being there… but the other names that seemed to be there…

...

...

**Special Class: Class 10-V**

**1.** Aoba Koyo

**2.** Basil

**3.** Belphegor

**4.** Bluebell

**5.** Byakuran

**6.** Cavallone Dino

**7.** Dokuro Chrome

**8.** Fran

**9.** Gokudera Hayato

**10.** Hibari Kyoya

**11.** Joshima Ken

**12.** Kakimoto Chikusa

**13.** Kato Julie

**14.** Kikyo

**15.** Kozato Enma

**16.** Lambo

**17.** Leviathan

**18.** Lussuria

**19.** Mizuno Kaoru

**20.** Oyama Rauji

**21. **Rokudo Mukuro

**22. **Sasagawa Ryohei

**23.** Sawada Tsuna

**24.** Shoichi Irie

**25.** Spanner

**26.** Superbi Squalo

**27.** Suzuki Adelheid

**28.** Xanxus

**29.** Yamamoto Takeshi

**30.** Zakuro

**Class adviser:** Reborn-sensei

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

_Ciao!_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter! ;3_**

_If I were Tsuna I'd be really excited... it's going to be an interesting school year! _

_I wonder what will happen once she opens the door of class 10-V? And where is everybody? Will she find something out about her dreams?_

_Well, what do you think? I really had a hard time choosing the Class 10-V students but I tried to list as many characters I could... _ Some characters like Shitt P. and Daisy are not there though... they might make an appearance later though :3_

_Comments and suggestions are very much welcome!^^_


	3. Chapter 3: The Continuation

**Chapter 3**

**The Continuation and Realization of a Nightmare**

...For a moment, Tsuna lost it… And it was a pretty long and eerie "moment"… the students passing by the bulletin boards can't help but shiver and shudder on the cold, mad, dark and murderous aura they feel by the corner. You can literally see her hair standing up and little mad demons coming out from her body.

_Wait!_

She suddenly came to her senses.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Tsuna laughed loudly like a crazy woman. Anyone within a 100-meter radius immediately stopped on his or her track… shocked… and scared.

"**Tsk. What am I still doing here? I should get to class soon. Class must've started already… don't want to be late on my first day!"** she giggled and skipped, hopped and jumped on the way to the school building, scaring every single person she sees.

_Ah… such a beautiful day. I can't wait to get into class! I wonder if Yamamoto-kun and Hayato-kun are already there? *giggle*What was I doing wasting precious time?_

"**Heehee… Silly me."** She said making a cute face.

Yes. The happening just a few seconds ago… In her mind never existed. The shock and impossibility was just too much for her. It was completely erased from her special packet of memories…

Maybe?

* * *

_Currently, the hallways of Namimori middle are full of colors, flowers, sunshine and happiness. It was full of the vigor of youth, especially that a beautiful long-haired teenage girl with skin as white as snow and lips as red as an apple was happily passing by. Every student can't help but admire her. Men from every corner blushed at the sight of her. Certainly 'cause her messy uncombed hair, long skirt uniform, ill-posture and her fake thick-framed her glasses from middle school are now gone. _

_Her happiness and excitement beautifies the whole campus and inspires the student body…_

…

…

_**TO…**_

_**LIVE…**_

_**A…**_

_**NORMAL…**_

_**SCHOOL…**_

_**LIFE!**_

…

… Or so she thought…

But the truth is…

Currently, the hallways of Namimori are filled with negative and dangerous aura. A teenage girl cloaked in darkness and despair was reluctantly checking every first year classes only to find out that her name was not in their class list…

It was a good thing that classes were already starting and not even a single soul can be found in the hallways… or else a rumor of a "cursing ghost" on the hallways might start.

…

…

"**Ah! Sawada-san! Sorry but you're not in this class… you're in "that" class! If you're lost then no worries… you room is at the very most corner of this floor."**

_Takarada-sensei! Just 'cause he's a high school sensei now he thinks he's all that! How dare he betray me! That traitor! He even said it with a smile! Does he know how much sadness and disappointment it's giving me? …Sigh…It's true then… the "that" he's talking about is is…_

…_._**THAT CLASS!**

Tsuna was crying mentally from the sudden surge of memories.

_Tsk. How long is this hallway? Wait-_

_Was it always this long? come to think of it... Takarada-sensei's room is supposed to be the corner-most classroom on this floor... don't tell me they had to build another room? That Reborn!_

_... eh?_

**Chaos!**

…

…

…

_Come to think of it... Why hasn't __**HE **__made his appearance yet? I've been wondering aimlessly and avoiding his "trap" until now. He would usually force me. He should've made me enter that class by now... I wonder…_

_Could it be…? Could it be… that… he's overly confident this time… that I will walk there on my own?_

...

...

...

She stopped. Wide-eyed and shocked about the sudden thought. Then…

_*gulp*_

As Tsuna raises her head… in front of her… was the door of Class 10-V.

* * *

_I ended up here… What's going on? What is he planning? It can't be possible that everyone on the list is here. The Varia, The Kokuyo Gang, Shimon Family, Byakuran and his gang, Dino-niisan, Shouichi and Spanner, and also my guardians... and with Kyoya... that's just impossible! And with Reborn as our adviser?... *shudder* why do I suddenly get the feeling that he is not alone.._

_Sigh..._

_Is it even possible that all those people on the list are together inside this room? How can that happen? Even Kyoya? I don't think he'll keep quiet about this..._

_..._

_..._

_heck! It cannot be real! That list! It is fake right. Right?..._

…

…

...

_Should I open it…?_

Tsuna slowly and unwillingly grasp the handle of the door… her hands were shaking… completely aware of the foreseen danger that is about to befall her. She has to know once and for all, and release herself from such misery...

**"EEEEEEK! Nooooo! This is scary! I should probably consider being a neet! Hieeee!"**

She shouted as she releases the handle.

...

... Sigh...

...

"**What should I do? Should I avoid it? Or face it?"**

She closed her eyes and folded her arms around her chest. Her brows furrowed from the contemplation.

...

...

She smirked.

"**Sigh. Is there even a need to ask that?"** she reluctantly yet confidently declared as she grabbed the handle once again with an expression of sheer determination. She has no other choice but to face it. She cannot run away from it anyway.

…

...

...

*tap* *tap* *tap*

…_Eh?_

Footsteps can suddenly be heard from the other side of the door… footsteps that were gradually getting louder….. closer…

*gulp* _this footsteps… These are…_

*WHOOSH* *BANG*

…

…

…

"**Heh. You're late."**

And the heroine was frozen stiff.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

_Ciao!_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

_Thanks to all those who has read and reviewed the first two chapters... :) And __Sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately. :( __I made this chapter hours ago and I did it as fast as I could. I'am also hoping to publish the next chapter before the week ends._

_Please tell me what you think. .__ Comments and suggestions are welcome! :)_

******Preview for the next chapter: **Who was the person who opened the doors? Was it Reborn-sensei? or someone from the mafia? Why was she so shocked? Will Tsuna still be able to live a normal school life ever?


	4. Chapter 4: I Give Up!

**Chapter 4**

**I Give Up!**

"**Heh. You're late."**

Tsuna was completely shocked that her brain malfunctioned. Her heart stopped almost for a second or two. She was unprepared and she didn't know how to react at all. Well, Who would? Seeing **That man**.  
...

...

...

"**Boo!"**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Tsuna couldn't help but scream 'til her voice gave out. It was the only acceptable and possible reaction she could make. The thing that she feared the most has become reality.

"**R-Reborn!" **Tsuna said with an agonizing expression. She was now on the other side of the hallway awkwardly grasping the wall behind her.

The man only smirked at her reaction.

"**Dame-Tsuna! You're late on the first day!" **out of nowhere, Reborn was already holding a gun and is aiming it at Tsuna, who was ready to faint anytime now.

_Hiiieee! Oh Kami-sama!_

Tsuna was waiting for some kind of miracle to happen, a miracle that would save her from the hands of her tutor...

a miracle that never happened….

and may never will.

**"I told you that you shouldn't be late right? Still no good I see. You will be punished."**

**"B-But reborn! I had a momentary pause because of the shock! Nobody told me about what was happening and-"**

Tsuna tried to reason her way out.

But the man opposite her didn't seem to care at all, then...

*BANG!*

_Ah... My Normal school life... still... so far... _the bullet was only inches away from her cheek.

*RATTLE*

**"Jyuudaime! You're here!"** The ever loyal right-hand man came out shouting from the other door.

**"I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I do not deserve to be your right-hand man!..." **The white-haired delinquent said. Tsuna never saw anyone do that many dogeza* before.

**"ma~ ma~ It's the first day. Just let it slide sensei." **An athletic looking dude smiled towards the hostile tutor.

**"Sawada! You're late to the EXTREMEEEEEE!" **And an overly energetic senpai shouted with his fist up in the sky, full of unneeded convictions.

**"U-uhm boss... I, I saved you a... a s-seat." **A timid-looking girl said shyly.

...

...

**"You guys..." **Tsuna smiled. It's as if her troubles have all been washed away.

**"Alright that's enough. Get back inside. Dame-Tsuna! You're interrupting the class!"**

*BANG*

* * *

Aaaaaaand that was what everyone, including the heroine, predicted to have happened…

but it didn't... bummer huh...?

But what really happened was…

"**Heh. You're late. Everyone from this class has already left."**

An old man wearing blue rollovers and carrying cleaning utensils said.

…

…

_You must be kidding! Is this a joke? After I have prepared to unprepare myself? What's going on? Is it already lunch time? _Tsuna thought, as she glanced at her watch which tells her that it was still too early for lunch..

The room was completely isolated. No sound can be heard from inside.

_Well, I guess he's telling the truth. If they are really here, then the place would've been extremely rowdy._

Sigh.

"**Uhm. Mister? Do you know where the people here went?" **Tsuna asked, keeping her composure.

"**Hmm… well… I was informed that this room needed EXTREME cleaning, and should be done immediately while the students transfer… to the… gym?" **The old man responded almost questioningly, not so sure about his answer.

"**I see. Thank you very much sir! I'll be heading off now."**Tsuna said with a bow. She then faced the other way and began to walk towards the gym.

"**Wait a moment young lady."**

"**Hmm?... What is it mister?" **Tsuna stopped and turned around to face him.

"**You see, you look like a really nice and sweet girl. I just had to... warn you… Earlier, I passed by some students from your class… and… they looked like they were looking for trouble. Like a class full of delinquents. You better be careful." **He warned with an extremely serious expression.

"**I-Is that so? Hehe..." **Tsuna sweatdropped.

**Yeah. And get this. I heard from the faculty earlier that the new teacher…" **the old man stopped and turned his head from left to right, being cautious.

As the old man moved closer to her ear, the cold wind began to blow.

…

…

…

…

**"...is a Spartan…" **Tsuna's HP suddenly turned to zero, and her body crumbled to ashes, being gradually blown by the wind as the last word filled her every being.

* * *

*sob* sob*

_I know Oji-san I know._

Tsuna's soul cried out. She can't help but be reminded of the "painful" experiences she had with her tutor.

"**Heh. I see. It's only the first day and a rumor like that had already started."** Tsuna said to herself as she made her way to the gym.

_What did reborn do?_

**"And what's with the sudden change of location? Can't they stay put in one place?...  
Hmm... well, now that I think about it, it's impossible for those guys to actually be in a room together without causing any ruckus. The place would definitely be blown to pieces in just a matter of seconds." **Tsuna knows them too well. It was a relief that she was their comrade and not their enemy, although a some still sees her as a rival, or a threat... and a prey... well it was better than being treated as a toy or punching bag, one person is enough for that.

Sigh.

**"Honestly, I don't know anymore. What is Reborn planning? The Ninth must be in on it too!"**

Tsuna was contemplating when suddenly, a large explosion was heard.

**"Eh? Just now, did it... came from the gym...?"**

_...Oh yeah. A gym is still an enclosed space with entrance and exits. It's only bigger than a classroom. It's still a fragile existence for those guys._

Tsuna was about to run when the explosion was immediately followed by the sound of gun shots.

**"What? Can't they tone it down a bit? We are still in the middle of morning classes!"**

Tsuna hurried to the gym. But as she reached the gym, the noises only became louder, and the place was full of holes in varying sizes. It is almost torn into pieces. Shouts and curses can also be heard.

Students and teachers became anxious and curious. Several classes were interrupted and some students panicked while teachers became alert.

**"DIE TRASH!"**

*BANG*BANG"

**"SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"**

*BOOOOOOOM*

_...STOP..._

**"Kufufufufu! That's all?"**

**"I'll bite you to death!"**

*CLANG* BANG *

_...STOP IT!..._

**"Kukukukuku! This is fun!"**

*WHOOSH* BOOM*

**"Ushishishi! I'm the only prince here!"**

**"Oi! CALM DOWN!"**

_...STOP IT!..._

**"WAAAAH!"**

*CRASH*

**"VOIIII! YOU COWARD!"**

**"You're weak byon!"**

_...STOP..._

**"Should we call the police?"**

**"Sensei! something's going on at the gym!"**

**"What is it? what is it?"**

**"Let's go see!"**

_STOP IT..._

**"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

*BOOM*

**...**

**...**

**...**

***SNAP***

the sound of Tsuna's patience...

*WHOOSH *BANG*

**"I SAID STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"**

The doors of the gym were abruptly and forcibly opened and appeared was an extremely annoyed Tsuna.

Her eyes glowing with anger, glaring and piercing to every person in the room, her fists clenched, teeth gritting, but her hair floating in the air gracefully. She looked like a samurai who was covered with blood from a battle and was ready to kill anytime. Yet in a way, as few people inside the room thought in the moment, an extremely annoyed Tsuna is really sexy and appealing. It has been awhile since that happened.

**"J-Jyuudaime!"**

**"Tsuna"**

Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped...

*CLANG* CLANG* BANG*

Except for a certain pineapple-head, skylark, and Varia boss.

_Tsk. Annoying._

As everyone watched the three battle it out, Tsuna suddenly flew, she was wearing her gloves in just a blink of an eye. And in a matter of seconds she was already joining the battle.

* * *

A trident was about to come in contact with a tonfa, when it was suddenly stopped by a powerful grip.

**"Deja vu?" **Tsuna smiled at the two. Then, before the two could even make a move she pushed herself upward using the two weapons she's holding as support. And from her hands, powerful bright orange flames came out.

**"Kufufufu! I'll enjoy myself later then."**

**"Herbivore! You're late! I'm gonna bite you to death."**

When out of the blue, from behind, a powerful, laser-like gunshot was released. Aimed at her. The two weapons as support, she flipped herself into the air, higher than the gunshot and evading it. She looked like a fish jumping from the surface. She was floating in the air like she was lying in bed.

Then, in midair, the man who fired was suddenly under her.

He smiled evilly.

**"TRASH!"**

**...**

**...**

But, Tsuna grinned more "evilly"

**"Didn't I tell you to stop? Xanxus?"**

Tsuna raised her hands in front of her making her body change into an upright position. She looked like she was standing on top of him.

**"Heh. Annoying bastard!"**

Tsuna increased the volume of her flames and rapidly, her feet made contact to Xanxus' stomach and

*KABOOM*

Xanxus' body got smashed on the floor.

* * *

It only took her 30 seconds.

**"Amazing Jyuudaime! You were great! Awesome I'm so lucky to be your right-hand-man.. blah blah.." **Hayato was so amazed that he looked like a child who just saw the Power Rangers*.

**"Haha! You seem to be at it today Tsuna! ma~ ma~ that's good." **Yamamoto smiled at the brunette.

**"VOOOIIIIII! What do you think you're doiing to boss!"** the long-haired shark scowled.

**"Kufufufufu things are going to be interesting... from now on, Vongola..."**

**"Do you really think that Mukuro?" **the glasses man, Chikusa asked looking tired and bored. Well, he always looks like that.

**"T-Tsuna-chan! Good morning..." **The timid Shimon boss greeted.

**"Kukuku... This is really fun..."**

**"You're late to the EXTREMEEEE Sawada!"**

**"Ushishi useless!"**

**"Don't say that senpai... you're just the same..."**Fran said as he tried to evade the sharp knives aimed at his head.

**"That hurt Senpaaaai"**

**"Uh-uhm... boss? Are you alright?"**

**"HOW DARE YOU TRASH!"** and his scars are now visible...

**"I'll bite you to death! Herbivore!" **and his fangs are more sharp than before.

Just like that the silence that existed a few seconds ago... was gone in a blink of an eye.

As another riot was about to start again...

*BANG* BANG*

**"Alright. Now that everyone's here, we can start."**

* * *

**"R-Reborn-san!"**

The fedora-wearing hitman caught everyone's attention.

**"Hmmm... you took your time... Byakuran-sama has been waiting for quite a while now."**

**"Kikyo's right Reborn... you did took your time. Haha" **The head of the Cavallone family added.

**"Well, whose fault do you think it is? Isn't it that girl's fault?"**

**"Oi! Watch your words you dragon bastard!"** Hayato angrily rebutted. Zakuro glared back at him.

**"My My.. I don't think now's the right time for that Hayato-kuuun.. Zakuro-kuuun" **the peacock-man tried to calm the tension between the two.

Most of the people in the room has calmed down by now.  
Xanxus was already sitting on his... uhm.. throne (a.k.a the principal's chair, which made a certain skylark aggressive...) The skylark now is quietly listening to his new sensei just like most of the people there, curious and interested on what the man in front of them was planning.

...

...

...

**"So, do you have anything to say?" **reborn glanced at Tsuna who has been quiet and had her back face everyone for a while now.

**"Sawada-sama! Are you..." **Basil looked concern.

**"B-boss..."**

**"Hmm... the Young Vongola seems to be having a moment..." **Lambo spoke, sounding like he's used to seeing her like that... And for some unknown reason, he's in adult form... but the 10-year Bazooka was kept away in Italy.

**"Tsuna-chan..."**

**"Tsuna?"**

It was silent for a while, until Tsuna turned around to face them with her head down. She seem to have been calming herself since earlier.

Everyone had worry, confusion and question painted on their faces.

...

...

**"Uh-uhm... I..." **She began.

**"I... uhm"**

**"Hmm? I'm getting impatient you know. You don't want demerits on your first day right?" **Reborn smirked.

Tsuna twitched.

**"TSK. LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE!" **Tsuna cried as orange flames came out from gloves. She flew up and was about to pass through one of the holes on the ceiling. Shocking everyone with her reaction... Well, except for one, one who just smirked while drinking a cup of espresso...

**"I want to go HOME! I have decided to be a hikikimori* after all!"**

**"VOIII! COWARD!" **Tsuna flew up high with amazing speed determined to get away from that place.

_Impossible! It's impossible for them, to calmly greet each other "Ohayo~" every morning like normal people or even stay quietly in the room during lessons or play normally outside during break or even share notes and gossip while giggling cutely.. .but most importantly... It's impossible for them to even carry books and wear the overly-formal uniform while blend in the normal society of high school students!  
They'll just instantly raise their weapons at each other just like earlier!_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING REBORN?

_SOME OF THEM ARE EVEN __**TOO OLD **__FOR HIGH SCHOOL!_

**"Ah... what a beautiful sky... is that heaven...? Well down there is hell, so it might be.. hihi..." **Tsuna lost it.

**"AH! Tsuna! Dino-nii is here! it's alright!" **Dino shouted trying to make her feel better, with arms stretched, sounding like a brother who loves her sister too much.  
**  
"Kufufufu... This room is full of... prey. The ones easy to devour!" **Mukuro humored himself.

**"You're sounded like the skylark, Master. Guess you were really a fan?" ***THWACK* *THWACK*

As usual, monotone Fran, could't keep his opinions to himself.** "Ouch Master... please don't be violent."  
**

Inches from making it outside, Tsuna's legs were caught by... something...?

**"And where do you think you're going? Kora!"**

**"Skipping classes already?"**

**...**

**...**

**"EEEEH? Colonello? Lal Mirch? WHYYY?" **Tsuna grunted as he was pulled down to the ground.

**"Oi! You idiot! I'm here too!"**

**"Now, now Skull, I don't think anyone cares."**

**"Fon... sob... How dare you! You're so mean."**

**"Honestly! What am I doing here? I should be in my lab right now. That reborn."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Have anything to say... to your... Sensei?" **Reborn smiled. He was totally enjoying it.

She was now 100 percent sure that there is no way in hell that she can escape this torture. It's all happening and it's all that guy's fault!

**Sigh...**

**_Sayonara my normal school life...  
I, Tsuna Sawada..._**

**"I GIVE UP"**

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**Notes:**

*dogeza - a deep apology done by kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself as touching one's head to the floor. (from wikipedia :3)

*Power Rangers - I just had to use them here. They were my heroes when I was a kid.

*hikikimori- It means a person who always stays at home and does not study or has no work even though the person is in good health.

_Ciao!_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter!^^**_

_I'm sorry again for the late update!  
__But I made the chapter longer than i usually do.. . hihi..  
__It was longer than I expected, so I couldn't include the Class rep part yet.  
__In this chapter I also included a tiny bit of action scene... I don't think I'm quite good at it yet though :P  
__And please let me know what you think about this chapter!_

_Comments and suggestions are very much welcome! ^^_

**PREVIEW:  
**What do you do on the first day of class? Well, of course, new sitting arrangements, Class rep election, Introduction of students and... what? Introduction of ADVISERS as well? Wait! Today's schedule is English, History, Math and... Italian 101, Combat skills training, and Basics to being a Mafia?

And who is this person that Tsuna keeps dreaming about? Will she finally get some clues?

**********_Her Beloved?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Calling him Sensei

**Chapter 5**

**Calling Him Sensei**

_I have a dream._

_It's nothing grand…_

_It's just a simple dream…_

_A dream fit for someone plain and simple like me…_

_It's a wish that I make during the starry nights..._

_Nights when the sky is decorated with beauty and splendor…_

_Nights that seemed special which makes one who is hopeless suddenly hopeful…_

…

…

…

_That's why I hate the night…_

_It gives me nothing but false hope._

_**To My Beloved**__, even though the sun is brightly lighting up the sky…_

_I' am still hoping and wishing…_

_That someday my dream to be with you, to be by your side…_

_...will become reality._

* * *

**"...Ah."**

Tsuna slowly opened her eyes. The colorful rays of the sun was blinding.

**"... A dream?" **She whispered to herself as tears slowly traced the edges of her face.

**"Again...?"** She quickly unraveled her arms that were timidly crossed on the armchair, and abruptly brushed her eyes to wipe the tears away, her sleeves ruffled.

_What was that...? I can't... remember... it's all too vague. Everything was a blur... but...  
...but the feelings... the feelings were all very... clear..._

She thought as she closed her eyes and gently touched her chest, remembering a familiar feeling.

She immediately snapped from her thoughts when she finally realized something.

**"AH! REBORN!... What happened? I was at the gym... then... Where am I?"**

She began to observe her surroundings more carefully, it was unbelievably... noisy. It was like a jungle, full of wild animals, she thought. And with her Hyper intuition, she could easily tell that the people with her are her so-called **"classmates". **She could also feel, the dangerous auras lurking in the vicinity.

**"Yup. There's no mistaking it... So, judging from the armchair, I must be at the classroom then?" **the fully awaken Tsuna stated as she facepalmed.

**...**

**...**

**"JYUUUDAIME! Ohayoo! Did you have a good rest? You can sleep some more. Sensei isn't here yet!"** And that answered her question. Her right-hand-man never seems to fail her.

**"Ohayo! Tsuna!" **Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere with his usual smile plastered on his face.

**"Haha! You shocked us earlier! You suddenly fainted, but on the way to the infirmary, you suddenly woke up and rushed back here, to sleep. Haha."**

**"That was so EXTREMEEEEE!You were like a rocket going ZOOM to the EXTREMEEEE!" **Ryohei teleported. Nope, he didn't, he was behind Yamamoto since earlier.

**"Ahaha... I see. So that's what happened..."** Tsuna sweatdropped. She could not remember a thing at all. The only thing that she can recall from a while ago, after her wonderful encounter at the gym, was every bit of her being crumbling into itsy bitsy pieces, and also Reborn's smug face.

She shrugged at the unpleasant memory. She must have been too shock that was why she fainted, and she ran to escape.

_But why at the classroom? why not run some place very very extremely far away from here huh? what's wrong with me?_ She thought.

**"Oi! You Pineapple bastard! What are you doing? Stay away from Jyuudaime!"** Hayato suddenly shouted while taking out something from his pocket, which is of course, would be something dangerous, and Yamamoto does nothing to stop his violent friend. Her rain guardian was just smiling going **"ma~ ma~".**

Tsuna snapped out from her thoughts. She was then shocked to see Mukuro's face, only a few inches from hers!

**"Wh-wha-! Mukuro-san...? **She blushed cutely.

**"Haha.. Kawaii. You looked so defenseless I couldn't help but...be drawn to you...Kufufufufu"** He chuckled, amused to see his prey flustered because of him.

**"M-Mukuro-sama and B-Boss?..."** The shy girl on the corner was even more flustered.

**"WHY YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD...!"**

Mukuro managed to dodge the dynamites directed at him using his illusions ...

...

...

...but, unfortunately for them, it hit the spot where the Varia were peacefully enjoying their ramen _(Where'd they get that?)_. A food they have never tasted before back home. Noodles that Xanxus was, shockingly, looking forward on eating...

...

...

...

And now it's on the top of his head...

**"B-Boss?"**

**"VOIII! What do you think you're doing?"**

Levi and Lussuria was panicking and Squalo was ready to pick a fight, while Belphegor and Fran were peacefully enjoying their ramen. For some reason, they managed to save theirs.

**"Ushishi this is not bad"**

**"Master, please be careful. It's wrong to waste food..."**

And Xanxus...

**"DIE YOU FOOLS!"** Was full of resentment and frustration, as always. He brought out his weapons and was ready to fire...

...when a certain skylark appeared.

**"Shoot and I'll bite you to death." **He stared coldly at Xanxus while standing only inches away from Xanxus who ready to fire at anytime.

Tsuna gulped at the scene while Hayato and the other bystanders just sweatdropped.

Then Squalo and Belphegor began to pull out their weapons as well... an ominous aura called "death" filled the room. And for some odd reason, Adelheid, Zakuro, Ryohei and Bluebell were pulling out theirs too! Byakuran was happily enjoying the scene while idly chatting with Mukuro... that gave Tsuna the goosebumps... who knew they'd get along well...?

It was getting out of hand. Even her right hand man was in a fighting stance saying that he'll protect her.

Takeshi, Dino and Basil tried their best to calm the situation but to no avail.

_Hiiiiieeee! What are they planning to do? Destroy the school?_

_Oh Kami-sama! Let me graduate first!_

_WHERE'S A SENSEI WHEN YOU NEED ONE?_

***BANG*BANG*BANG*BAAAAAAAAAANG***

Multiple gunshots were heard. It was the loudest and longest heard so far

Everyone stopped on their tracks and faced towards the noise.

**"Chaos! Did you call?" **A man in a suit with a fedora appeared.

_**"R-Reborn..."  
**__No... I take it back. I really do! If you're the Sensei...  
THEN YOUR'E JUST THE SAME AS THESE GUYS! You're no different from them! YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL! _Tsuna paled at the thought.

Reborn began to make his way towards the room, like a boss. He stopped at front center facing everyone. He was holding a piece of paper that was attached on a clipboard, and was looking at it intently. His black orbs focused, but full of sparks, it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The harmonious students were just staring. Waiting for something to happen. Nobody knew what's coming next. He was still holding his gun after all.

Then he spoke.

**"Aoba Koyo."**

**...**

**...**

**"EH?"**

**"What is he...?" **

Reborn earned questioning looks from everyone. But despite the reactions, he continued.

**"Aoba Koyo? Not here...?"** he asked again, raising an eyebrow.

The room fell silent.

...

...

**"In the end, I'am here... But I did not call you... I apologize."** Aoba finally spoke, looking smug and wearing a victorious face. His glasses are even sparkling. Enma couldn't help but sigh and feel sorry for him while the others felt like facepalming. _"You idiot!" _was written all over the their faces.

**"Aoba's EXTREME!"** Ryohei cheered.

**"And here's another idiot..." **Hayato sighed.

*BANG*

...

...

**"Don't make me call you twice." **a gunshot hole appeared on Aoba's desk, only a few inches from his fingers. Reborn's eyes were sharp, so sharp that it can actually slice you up into pieces. Aoba couldn't help but nod.

**"Oh... the kid is doing a roll call! He's our Sensei after all. Haha."** Takeshi beamed, ignoring the eerie atmosphere.

**"This is... a roll call in this school?...*gulp* Th-then... I have to be alert..."** The new kid, Shouichi worriedly whispered to himself, his face pale from fear.

**"Oh. I almost forgot... This class has its own "bell"..." **Reborn added. His ominous eyes peering from his fedora.

**"Bell? What's that byon~?"**

**"Obviously it's me! BlueBELL! Right Byakuran-sama?"**

**"Kukuku if you say so..."**

*BANG BANG BAAAAAAANG*

Everyone was wide-eyed. Most of them covering their ears in shock. It was a sudden fire louder than before. Whenever Reborn would shoot, it sounded something like:

**"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS OR DIE! I DIDN'T HAVE COFFEE THIS MORNING SO DON'T PISS ME OFF OR PAY THE DAMN PRICE!"**

_He's an extreme one. Better be careful..._ is what's everyone's thinking at the moment...

**"Wh-What are you doing Reborn? That almost gave me a heart attack!" **Tsuna complained. The heroine was the only one who can talk the talk with her sensei.

**"Dame-Tsuna! That's your class bell... you should know better!" **He sighed.

**"Eh? That's a class bell?" **_That's too much "RING" for a bell!  
_Tsuna sweatdropped.

**"YOUR class bell. So, when you hear that, you should already know what it means... right...?"**

**"Hmm... I guess I better learn how to make good coffee.." **Dino spoke while the others nodded in agreement.

**"Next, Basil."**

**"U-uhm yes. Here Reborn-san!"** He answered nervously. But Reborn suddenly looked at him, eye-to-eye. His eyes focus on the boy.

**"Call me Sensei." **Reborn commanded with a smirk.

**"Y-yes... S-sensei!"**

_He's enjoying this. He really is. Look at that face... that face full of confidence!  
...Sigh. He's always one step ahead...that Reborn..._ Tsuna gave out a small smile.

Reborn then began to call each person's name as they're stated on the list. Most of them answered normally, while some were too enthusiastic, like Ryohei, Hayato and believe it or not, Byakuran and Mukuro as well. They seem to be enjoying all these... the less enthusiastic ones are the "delinquents" and stubborn ones who almost had holes on their foreheads. Belphegor had one on his chair, Zakuro had it on his coat, while Xanxus evaded each one, and Fran and Lambo, who were both sleeping soundly in class almost got thrown out from the window.

* * *

**"And for the next agenda..." **Reborn announced after he called Zakuro's name.

*RATTLE* the door suddenly slid open... And there, stood Tsuna's worst nightmare...

**"Get it together! kora!"**

**"Hmm... Hello there."**

**"Hehe. You'll be my new guinea pigs."**

**"I must be paid in cash for this!**

**"HAHA I'm gonna defeat you now Reborn!"**

**...**

**...**

_It's a group of cosplayers..._

_five adults... no six including their fedora wearing leader... six adults cosplaying in broad daylight... in school... And they're not even trying to cosplay! Pfft. This is priceless. _Tsuna tried her best to contain her laughter.

**"Master! It's an honor to see you again to the EXTREME!" **Ryohei bowed enthusiastically.

**"Ushishi so how much are they paying you to get you here Mammon? Ushishi"**

Everyone had mixed reactions, even Hibari, who was staring at Fon the whole time with his usual poker face.

They gradually made their way through the room and onto Reborn's side. There were now six adults in front. But the group didn't come empty-handed, in Colonello's hands was a big brown box with a hole on top, a hole as big as a fist.

**"Hm? what's with the box Colonello-san?"** Basil asked, curious.

**"Is that for draw lots?"** Spanner who was quietly enjoying his sweets finally spoke.

**"Hm? I get it! It's for choosing your opponent in a match right? byon~"** Ken asked Chikusa who just nodded at the question.

**"No it's not! It's obviously for choosing the EXTREMEEEEELY best fighter in the world!"** Ryohei said as he raised his fist, full of energy.

**"You Lawnhead idiot! You're wrong! It's for the seats! the seats! Have you really been studying for the past years or are you just some hobo cross-dressing lawnhead boxing idiot?" **Hayato shouted. he never seems to get tired of his senpai's... constant "naivety" to things...

Before Ryohei could even answer back, the purple-loving Skull suddenly threw something towards Reborn's direction. However, in a split second, before it can even reach Reborn, it disappeared.

*THWACK*

**"Ouch! Who are you? How dare you hit me!"** Skull complained as he rubbed the tiny bulge forming on his head. His annoying bug-like voice has now changed into a deep man's voice, similar to his comrades.

**"Skull-kun, stop it. You know full well that you are no match to Reborn, right?"** A woman said, from out of nowhere.

**"Ah. Lal-nee... Hmp. I was just trying to trick him." **Skull barely pouted.

**"Hmm... trick me? Well, that's the only thing a clown can do... right...?" **Reborn smirked. Teasing the now more annoyed Skull. Even though they're in adult bodies, they still act like kids. Everyone sighed at the thought.

**"Alright, since all of us are here... Listen up you brats! The seven of us here in front of you, shall now become this special class' exclusive senseis!" **Reborn announced as he proudly stood in the middle of the group.

**"EHHHHHHHH?" **Everyone's jaws dropped. Something unexpected was revealed. They did not see this coming. It was indeed a question to why the previous Arcobaleno's were here, but this is a totally different matter all together! These guys are gonna teach in a high school?

**"We will be handling your studies, both in academics and sports... but we will also be teaching something that a normal institution like this wouldn't have... that's what you're all here for, right?"** Reborn smiled as he looked at his now new victi-.. I mean, students!

**"But since it's almost lunch time, we will continue the orientation later. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered later."**

**"For now, just draw you seat numbers from here kora!" **Colonello said as he placed the box on the table.

Everyone seemed confused. They knew beforehand about the class and all... but they never heard about them being the teachers. A few were excited, some were terrified while others found it interesting.

_Sigh. These guys. Whatever they're planning... I don't think it's bad...?_

**"... It's a little unexpected, but, I guess it should be no surprise at all... This family, doesn't handle things normally anyway."** Tsuna smiled as she walked towards the table, her long brown hair flowing with wind. Her walk, graceful and full of pride. A pride carried by a true leader.

Reborn smirked.

**"Hmm... nice words Kora!"**

The rest followed behind the future boss of the famiglia.

**'Jyuudaime! I have the feeling that we'll be sitting together this time around!"**

**"Kufufufu... I don't think I'll get bored now."**

**"Tch. Fools. That old man putting me together with the likes of them."**

**"ma~ ma~ Tsuna's right! Let's go!"**

**"Hmmm... I wonder If there's a boxing club here?"**

**"Kukuku I'm looking forward to lunch break."**

**"Voiiii! Boss should be first to draw!"**

**"No it should be Byakuran-sama!"**

**"No! It should be Enma!"**

**"PFFT."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Everyone fell silent.

**"PFFT."**

Tsuna Sawada, for some reason, was laughing. She was as red as a tomato while desperately covering her mouth to stop her seemingly uncontrollable laughter.

**"What's wrong Jyuudaime...?" **Hayato was worried.

**"VOOOIIII! She finally lost it!"**

**"Oh my~! That's no good! Lu-chan is finally ready to have girl friends!"**

**"What's the matter?" **Lambo was confused.

**"B-boss? Are you okay...?" **Chrome tried to approach Tsuna, but as Tsuna raised her head, she just laughed even more.

*BANG*

**"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Finally lost it?"**

**"PFFFFFT! Please stop! Stop! It's killing me!"**

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

**"What's wrong with her kora?"**

**"She must think that I'm funny!"**

**"Yes Skull, she does. You're a good clown." **Mammon teased.

They were all worried about her condition. It was the first time they saw her laugh like that.  
Still, she looked good, smiling... was what they thought.

**"I- I can't take it anymore! HAHAHAHA! I've seen it in the future but... Here, and up close... It's just... just... more priceless! HAHAHA! They didn't even notice! And they're all even good-looking! It's like an anime! And standing together... Pffft! They're like a Superhero team! hahaha! And And "Sensei" Bwahahaha! They'll teach us how to cosplay too! Hahahaha!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And the afternoon bell rang.**

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**Notes:**

*Yume - Dream

*Sensei - Teacher

_Konnichiwa!_

**Thank you for reading this chapter!^^**

_Sorry for the late update... I enjoyed the summer too much, and now school started._  
_School's gonna be a lot more hectic from now on and I'll be even more busy, but I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Well, this chapter is also a long one, and it's the funniest for me so far. kekeke..._  
_So, what do you think of the story so far? I particularly liked Colonello as a Sensei!^^_  
_Comment and suggestions are welcome ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: The Long Afternoon

**Chapter 6**

**The Long Afternoon**

It is a normal afternoon in Namimori Middle...  
cafeteria's packed; Melon breads are out, teenage girls enjoying their cute bentos, confessions happening on the school yard…

…and dangerous-looking, criminal-like individuals strolling the hallways in broad daylight….

Yes. As of this moment, the hallways of Namichuu are cloaked with fear, danger, menace and madness.

The notorious independent assassination team of the Vongola Famiglia, the Varia, is currently parading the whole school...  
searching for more ramen...(?)

**"Hey, Look! Look!" **whispers from right to left can be heard, it was the talk of the town. A strange-looking gang or more like a group of assassins walking freely around the vicinity was something new. The students watched and peered on them as if they are some kind of attraction.

They were completely intimidating... and frightening for a normal person's POV. Wearing their gakuran* in a weird, odd and bad ass delinquent-like way, with deathly energy and confidence , and a threatening aura surrounding them, who wouldn't stay away?

**"Waaah! They look scary!"** a girl whispered to herself as she avoided the crowd. People on the hallways gave way to the approaching party, avoiding their glances at all costs.

**"Hey! Are they from another school? What are they doing here?" **A boy called out to his friend.

**"Oh shoot! Are they here for a fight?"**

**"Look at their clothes!"**

**"Oh! Didn't you know? Someone saw them come out from that new class."**

**"What? That new class with the weird name? So they're students here?" **The owner of the voice went pale.

**...**

**...**

**"My my~ seems like we've become quite famous! Ah! A dream come true!"** Lussuria was, for some odd reason... flattered.

**"Tsk. Pathetic trash! Crawling everywhere." **Xanxus was irritated. Unfortunately, he became more impatient after walking around too much, he much preferred sitting on his throne all day.

**"B-Boss! Don't worry I'll find iiiiiiiiiiiiit!" **Levi sped up like a bullet and passed by everyone, desperately looking for something magical that will cool his boss' head and make him happy, something that his boss will smile to… Surely, Leviathan was searching for something that did not exist…

…yet…

Squalo was unexpectedly quiet throughout the whole thing. He ain't happy, that's for sure. On the other hand, Belphegor was totally enjoying the attention, well, a prince should be popular among his subjects anyway.

**"Tsk. Troublemakers! We don't need them here! Look! They even have long hairs and weird looking faces, especially the one with a hairy face! Geez!" **A boy shouted so loud that everyone could hear, annoying certain by-passers.

**…**

**…**

**...**

**"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Do you have a problem with my hair?" **Squalo was fed up from all the loud gossip. He immediately approached the boy and grabbed him by his collar, his eyes furious.

Xanxus smirked as he continued to walk away. It was about time.

**"L-Let me go!" **The boy struggled.

**"Ushishi be careful Squalo… you might kill him… That would be messy Ushishishi" **Belphegor couldn't help but retort.

The boy became pale as he stopped struggling. He began to sweat buckets, something like killing… didn't look impossible for those guys. Squalo grinned.

**"Heh. You bastard talking all you want but you got no guts at all ehh…" **he pulled his face closer.

**"Wah! Let me go! You weirdo! Don't touch me!" **He held Squalo's arm trying to pull it away from his clothes.

Squalo's grip became tighter. **"Weirdo? VOI! Who are you calling a weirdo? Is having a awesome guy like me around that weird here huh?" **Belphegor snickered at Squalo's answer, and so did a few of their audience.

**"My my Squalo-kun put him down now…he's not worth it and we might get in trouble if you hurt him~! You should know what would happen if you lay a finger on him or cause some kind of ruckus right here." **Lussuria was squirming around like a bug. The students were all looking at him with disturbed faces.

**"Che." **Squalo hesitated and began to loosen his grip. His face formed that of an unsatisfied child, but he can't do anything but comply. He wouldn't want to break some important deal now, would he?

_That old man and that Reborn are a big pain! They had better know what they are doing!_ Squalo thought as he roughly dropped the boy on the floor. The boy gasped for air.

**"Oi! Boss has already gone… what are you still doing there?" **Levi called everyone's attention.

**"Ushishishi the boss must be bored."**

**"Oh well~ let's go! The boss might be lonely without us. We're gonna leave you Squalo-kuuun~"**

**"Tch. You're lucky today bastard! But the next time you open that mouth of yours… you're dead. " **Squalo warned the boy and looked at him with hatred and disgust, then briskly walked away with the others.

**"… And we'll shave ALL your hair… each and every strand from your body. Got that?" **Levi added in a low threatening voice before heading away.

**"W-what? Who do they think they are? Those violent weirdos! They shouldn't be here! And besides, he should shave his face first! That bastard!" **The boy spoke with his fists clenched as the delinquents c an no longer be seen.

**"H-hey… Masato calm down. It was your fault to begin with…" **His friend sweatdropped.

**"What? My fault? What are you talking about you idi-"**

**"Ah~ It's my senpais fault for being hot headed. Squalo-senpai is still a kid…sometimes I wonder if I'm older, but then… I see his wrinkles…" **from out of nowhere, Fran showed up, his face expressionless and he gave everyone a heart attack, with his big head.

**"WHA! Where did you come from? You're one of those wei-"**

**"But they wouldn't start a fight that they can easily win… they won't fight someone weak…" **At the last word, Fran faced the boy with the same expressionless face but his eyes unwavering. The boy's face flushed from anger.

**"Shut up! You're calling me weak?" **The boy threw his fist up in the air, aiming for Fran's adorable face. But, when it was about to hit, Fran's face suddenly turned into a shark, and swallowed the boy's fist.

**"WAAAAAH! WHAT'S THIS? It's eating me! Take it off!" **The boy kept on rolling on the floor and continuously kicked the shark on the face.

**"M-Masato! What's wrong? There's nothing on your arm. You're being weird…" **His friend looked concerned, and disgusted at the same time.

**"Wah! It's gone…?...What was.. Tch. That Jerk! What did he do? Hey come back here, YOU!"**

The poor Masato still couldn't keep his moth shut, so once again, a shark came at him and therefore, scaring him to the core, making him faint.

**"Wait for me Senpais! Don't leave your cute kouhai behind!" **Fran called out to Squalo and the others with a nonchalant face and a monotone voice, not at all caring at the scene he left behind.

**...**

**...**

**"Waah! Did you see that? Those first years..."**

**"Yeah! They were scary but… they're really cool! Kyaaa!"**

**"Yeah! And they're all good-looking! Except for the hairy one though."**

**"I really like the guy who left just now! He's so cuteeee!"**

**"I like their fashion sense! It gave me nosebleeds! Kyaa Kyaa! Bad boys are so in!"**

**"Let's tell everyone! Did you get pictures?"**

**"Yah! I'll totally send them now! Kyaa!"**

The notorious independent assassination team of the Vongola Famiglia, the Varia, suddenly gained a fan club.

* * *

**"VOOOIII! Where were you, you brat!" **Squalo shouted at Fran as soon as he caught up to the group.

**"Ushishishi so slow, we were gonna leave you behind…"**

**"Well, I got these senpaiiii" **Fran with a sleepy face said as he showed to everyone what he was carrying.

**"Hmm… What did you get Fran-chan?"**

**"Ungh. Are those…?" **Levi was shocked from the sight.

**"Um. Melon breads, cakes and lunchboxes…" **Fran nodded, giving a small smile. Xanxus glanced over at Fran and coolly looked away again.

**"We better save the cake for boss…" **Squalo whispered to the group and everyone nodded in agreement.

**"So~ where did you get 'em Fran-chan?" **Lussuria asked as he opened up a melon bread.

**"Hmm… I don't know… I just had 'em..."**

**"VOOOIII! Don't tell me you stole them?"**

**"Ushishishi never knew you had it in ya."**

**"NO! Fran-chan wouldn't do such a thing! If it's him, then it's probably from the girls who found him really cute and adorable! Right, Fran-chan?" **Lussuria smiled at Fran, who has bubbles coming out of his nose and Zzzz's from his mouth. Lussuria facepalmed.

* * *

On the rooftop of Namichuu, a certain skylark was having his peace and quiet. A moment he may not be getting for a long while, he savored it like it was the last day of his life.

With his eyes closed, Hibari felt the wind pass by. He sighed. Lunch was almost over.

**"Herbivores have gathered..." **He said to himself as his brows furrowed. Allowing the whole Vongola Famiglia in Namichuu high was a huge decision for Hibari. He didn't have any choice but to allow them. It was for the best.

**"...Hmp. If they do something unacceptable, I'll just simply bite them to death." **He grinned, and his eyes glittered with confidence, and killing intent. he was, at the moment, satisfied. It was an advantage to him that he was allowed to fight them at anytime.

Just then,

**"AAH! The view here's not half bad!" **Kato Julie shouted as he stretched his arms, reaching up to the beautiful blue sky.

**"Oi! Don't go doing as you please!" **Gokudera followed from behind, carrying three croissants and a melon bread.

**"Haha! ma~ ma~ let him be Gokudera!" **Takeshi walked pass Gokudera, carrying a large bento.

**"Wah! The sky is so blue like the ocean!" **The amazed and astounded Enma could not help but be captivated by the vast blue sky. **"I never noticed it before… the rooftop is such a nice place…"**

**"It's our EXTREMELY favorite spot!" **Ryohei beamed.

**"I think it's nice. In the end, it can be my favorite spot too." **Adelheid and Koyo also followed behind, each of them carrying their own lunch.

**"Huff Huff This is very troublesome you know... the ladies…huff.. wouldn't like me..huff.. sweating like this..." **The adult Lambo was catching his breath as he reached the place. His eyes then wondered on the vast sky.** "Heh. But I guess it's not that bad... if Heaven awaits me here on top. I regret that the five year-old me never stopped to appreciate this..." **Lambo relaxingly sat down on the floor and his eyes gazing at the sky, simply mesmerized by it.

**"Dumb cow and what are you also doing here?"**

**"Please don't bully Lambo-san..." **Rauji appeared out of nowhere, making Gokudera jump.

**"Hmm... I can see the baseball field from here!" **Kaoru looked down at the playing field. He adored every bit of it.

**"Let's have a go later then! It's been awhile…" **Yamamoto enthusiastically invited Kaoru, and the latter nodded with a small yet sincere smile.

The group began to sit in a circle, which made the hot-blooded bomber protest while the others just laughed it off. Everyone is happy eating together.

**"Haha! A lunchbox huh? I really do feel like an average high school student!"** Julie laughed.

**"You act like little kids…but, I think that this is a nice place to relax and enjoy lunch with everyone… right, Enma?" **Adelheid calmly said as she began to unwrap Enma's lunchbox.

**"Um!... But, I… I just wish that Tsuna-chan… is here with us…"** Enma became melancholic. He gave out a sad and disappointed look as he reached for his chopsticks.** "I think that she really enjoys it here. I know no one else who loved the sky as much as she does…"**

Everyone fell silent. They too, wished the same thing. Especially for Hayato, and Yamamoto who was always with her during this kind of lazy afternoons.

After hearing those words from Enma, Hibari moved from his spot.

**"Who's there?" **Hayato asked, as he stood up in a fighting stance. The Shimon also became alert and guarded Enma.

**"Herbivores…" **Hibari spoke. With his arms across his chest, he stood confidently and jumped down from where he was. The wind blew his gakuran and it danced proudly from his back, as if signaling his superiority.

**"W-what are you doing here?" **Hayato broke off his fighting stance but is still on guard, well, he's with Hibari-san… who knows what'll happen.

Hibari just ignored the question, as the answer was stupidly obvious. He passed by the group as if they were not there. The others felt offended but more importantly, they were shocked to see that Hibari did not even brought out his tonfa.

**"Hm. Is that how a prefect should act? Sleeping on the rooftop and coolly walking away as if nothing happened? Hm.. You should clearly be replaced by someone worthy!" **Adelheid spoke with elegance and pride. Her beautiful stature was enough to show her confidence.

Everyone sweatdropped at Adelheid's sudden declaration of war. Despite her mature look and big sister attitude, she is just as stubborn as anyone else in the group.

**"Uh-uhm… Adelheid please… don't…" **Enma was getting worried. Her guardians need a little help on the concept of "common sense" and "learning-when-too-shut-up-in-order-to-survive-categoryThey were too… um… rash?

At Adelheid's words, Hibari stopped. Everyone flinched, but became quickly on guard.

Hibari turned around, and then…

…

…

…Shit happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, lunchtime at the cafeteria is twice as crowded today.

**"Kyaah! Who are they? Are they princes from foreign lands?"**

**"Oh my! I believe they are! We're so lucky to be in his highness' presence!"**

**"Are they first years? They look so cool!"**

**"Kyaa Kyaa Look at their marvelous stature oh my!"**

**"Another fan club... shall be born this day!"**

**"I agree! This is the year of the fan girls! kyaa!"**

**...**

**...**

**"As expected, Byakuran-sama, you seem to be quite famous. Not at all surprising." **Kikyo said as he sipped cup of coffee.

**"Kukuku... is that so?" **Byakuran glanced and gave a small smile at the fussing crowd, making them go KYAAA! and then faint.

**"Well of course! Byakuran-sama is the best! He's better than some prince! You can capture anyone's heart with just a look! But don't worry, I' am still your number one fan, Byakuran-sama!" **Bluebell praised his master greatly, but for a split second, she glanced at the blushing crowd and stuck her tongue out, teasing them. It expectantly earned her a Hate club.

**"...But they're getting on my nerves... all those "kyaa kyaa kyaa" B*llsh*t! It hurts my ears!" **Zakuro complained as he desperately covered his ears.

**"Heh. You're just jealous because no one does that to you... no one likes you after all, old man." **Bluebell smiled evilly as she teased the poor old m- Zakuro...

**"What did you say you-!"**

The group of four was happily eating lunch at a table by the window, and Byakuran was just smiling as he listened to his companions bickering... He's most certainly amused by everything that has been happening around him all day, like watching a climatic part of a movie.

_Wonder what's in store next? kukukuku.._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**"Shut up! byon~ Can't you see there are people who are trying to peacefully eat here? Get lost byon~" **Ken suddenly spoke. It seems he was peacefully eating on the table next to theirs, and with him was Chikusa and Mukuro. It's been awhile for them at a school cafeteria, so Ken ordered every food available spending all their money away.

Bluebell snapped and was about to talk back when Ken continued...

**"And besides... those girls were obviously drooling over "Mukuro-san" and his handsomeness byon~ Don't get carried away byon." **He said confidently. And at that, Chikusa facepalmed and Mukuro just "kufufu-ed" away.

**"What did you say you stupid annoying cat?! You wanna die?!" **Bluebell's face was bright red from anger.

**"Tch. Watch your mouth you idiot kitty cat." **Zakuro stood up.

**"Whaddya say byon~?"**

The three were about to engage in battle, getting everyone's attention.

**"Hey what's that? What are they doing?"**

**"Are they gonna fight?"**

**"Should we call a teacher here?"**

**...**

**...**

**"Kukuku... now now I think it's about time we head back. Don't you think?" **Byakuran spoke, glancing at an equally amused Mukuro.

**"Kufufufu I think so too. We'd get shot in the head if we don't. Kufufufu" **Mukuro said back as he made everyone remember the punishment that awaits late students.

The three hot-tempered teens gulped in fear.

**"Oh look at that, we only have five minutes left. Let's leave Ken behind." **Chikusa said as he and Mukuro stood up and made their way.

**"Let's go Byakuran-sama and leave these idiots behind." **Kikyo gestured to his master.

**...**

**...**

**"W-wait... W-WAIT UP! We don't wanna die yet!"**

* * *

**"Tsk. Why is it that for some reason, Byakuran-sama seems to be enjoying that pineapple jerk's company." **Bluebell pouted.

**"Hm. Now that you mention it..." **Zakuro gazed at the two gorgeous men in front of them, giggling in chorus.

**"What? You mean you don't know byon~? How ignorant can you two get?! byon~"**

**"WHAT? Are you looking for a fight you smelly cat?!" **Zakuro snapped and grabbed Ken by the collar. but, before anything could violently happen...

**"WAIT! sniff... Don't tell me, smelly cat... sniff... that.. Byakuran-sama... he ...hic... he... Byakuran-sama is... with that pineapple guy... they... they... NOOOOO! That's unacceptable! WAAAAH!" **Bluebell suddenly went on a tantrum, as she made her imagination get the best of her. It can't be helped since, earlier, she found a certain manga on the floor... that was owned by Lussuria.

**"Although it's beautiful... I still can't accept it! " **She cried buckets and ran down the halls of the first floor.

**"I-Idiot! What the heck are you talking about?! And come back here or else we're gonna be dead! HEY!" **Zakuro panic-kingly ran after Bluebell and called out to her the whole time, making the other students jump in surprise.

**"Those idiots. I was just gonna tell them that that white-haired weirdo is in some way similar to Mukuro-san, byon~ that's why they get along... hm.. in some ways, they also give off the same vibe byon~..."**

**"Hey, Ken! What did you do to those two?" **Chikusa called out to his comrade as he pushed his glasses up giving Ken a stern look.

**"N-nothing! They just ran off on their own byon~" **Ken raised his arms up in surrender.

**"Those two should really learn to behave themselves. I'm sorry Byakuran-sama. Let me go and get them." **Kikyo excused himself.

**"Kukukuku it's alright Kikyo... They can make it on their own..."**

**"But what if they won't make it on time?"**

**"Kukuku... sensei would know how to deal with them... right?" **Byakuran answered with a smile.

**"Kufufufu... I believe so too.. and** **I' am certainly looking forward to how it is dealt with... Kufufufufu..." **Mukuro smirked.

The exchange between the two gorgeous men gave Kikyo, Chikusa and Ken goosebumps.

_These two sadists... get along too well..._ The three thought as they quietly made their way.**  
...**

**...**

Mukuro's group and Byakuran's group then creepily made their journey with a series of

Kufufufu and Kukukuku... which unfortunately, attracted a lot of fangirls passing the hallways.

**"KYAAAAH! They laugh so handsomely! I wanna make their laughs my ringtone! KYAAH!"**

* * *

In Namichuu High, it's not just the students who were having a blast...

Coming out from the teacher's lounge are the newly employed sensei's of Namichuu...  
male and female students alike couldn't help but be entranced by them...

_...they're like celebrities..._

...but for some reason, they all had an annoyed look plastered on their faces.

But Reborn-san was the only one smirking the whole time.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT? I ALMOST GOT KILLED!" **Mr. Takeda of Class 1A is causing a ruckus on the teachers' lounge. A man in his 40's, single and balding.

**"C-Calm down Mr. Takeda! Let's just be thankful that you weren't killed and that it was only your hair that flew off!"**

_...Oops... _The other male teacher was trying to calm him down but... he just added fuel to the fire.

Small giggles can be heard from the other teachers, and the principal can't help but join in too.

_...So it was just a wig... _Everyone was thinking of the same thing.

**"Grrr! I've had it! Principal how can you even admit teachers like that? As of this moment. they could be causing harm to our precious students! They look nothing like teachers! They're wearing costumes for heaven's sake! And one of them is even so arrogant so as to smirk at me while drinking coffee at YOUR office sitting on YOUR chair! ****_It's my future seat! How dare he!_**** They're dangerous! They should be outta here!"**

**"Now now Mr. Takeda. I've told you this before right? It was in my own decision to assist them. I was the one who offered them the... uhm "opportunity" to stay here, so I do not find it appropriate for you to question any of my formal dealings. I trust them. They're good friends of mine and I assure you that they re not after anything bad. And besides it's your fault Mr. Takeda, I also did not find it admirable for you to actually say something like that to your new co-workers and on their first day at that!" **The principal confronted his employee with a look of concern and strictness like that of a father to his son.

**"B-but!... Tch. I-Im sorry principal! I did not know my place! I shall reflect on my actions!" **Mr. Takeda bowed as he apologized with a look of worry crossing his face.

_Che! What's with this? It's those guys fault for looking so arrogant! ...But I thought that it was only a rumor that the principal is in good terms with that fedora-wearing weirdo, called Reborn, leader of the weirdo clan.. This is gonna be troublesome._

**"Please do not bother them, they're not after my seat and they will only stay for a year at best so don't fuss too much. If this would happen again you'll be in deep trouble Mr. Takeda. Please respect them as you would respect me. Oh and I also want you to remember that Reborn-san and his group are no ordinary... uhm... "teachers" if I were you I would just work with them peacefully, got that Mr. Takeda? "**

**"...I'll do my best principal. Please excuse me. I have to go see my nephew Masato in the infirmary." **Mr. Takeda walked out of the room.

But, for some reason, he began to tremble and sweat as he remembered the threatening gazes he got from his new co-workers as they left the room one by one.

_What's with this chills? Tsk. Those weirdos! I'll make them pay for the humiliation they gave me! MWAHAHAHAHHAA!_

* * *

Back in the room of class 10V, the seven senseis were having there tea time.

**"How dare he say something like that! That rude person should know his place!" **Lal Mirch complained as she grabbed a bite of chocolate biscuits.

**"GRR! If you had let me I could've made him shut up from the very start! That baldy is gonna get it from me!" **Skull had smoke puffing out from his nose. He was overly confident as usual.

**"He's a total idiot kora! He insulted us and the rest of the famiglia... but he'll just be a total waste of our time kora!"**

**"I could've let him seen hell in an instant."** Mammon was serious, frightening poor Skull.

**"W-Why'd you have to look at me when you say that?"**

**"But I never thought you'd shoot, Reborn."** Everyone glanced at reborn as Fon said those words.

**"... He was being annoying." **Reborn said as he continued to drink his cup of coffee.

**"Yes, I guess he was. But it was also inexcusable for him to say that about the cute future boss don't you think?" **Fon's smiling face turned to that of pure disdain. His eyes wide open and his black orbs unwavering.

**"I agree! How dare he insult her like that! Who does he think he is!" **Skull for some reason, was more serious than before.

**"Hmm.. You seem to be serious there Skull... I wonder why? hehe..." **Mammon teased poor skull again.

**"S-Shut up!" **Skull blushed heavily in return.

**"Well, it can't be helped... kora! It was because of Tsuna that he got humiliated in front of the whole school last year. Making him cut off from the list of candidates for future principals... right? He must have held a grudge... kora!" **Colonello explained as he sipped the last drop of tea from his cup.

**"Tch. He insulted us, Tsuna and the whole famiglia..." **Lal Mirch stood up in frustration.

**"...He must be punished." **Lal's eyes glowed with anger an determination.

**...**

**...**

As they were all venting out their repressed anger...

**"Heh. You seem to be having fun... Would you like some more tea and coffee?" **Tsuna suddenly appeared with coffee and tea on both hands, and a beautiful bright smile curved on her lips. If it was the old Tsuna, she would've stuttered her way on their table and she might have even spilled the drinks. She matured quite a bit.

**"Hmm... please go ahead." **Lal sat down. The smell of the Darjeeling tea made her relax.

**"You seem to be in a better mood now, despite being punished for laughing at us and and therefore becoming made our maid for the day." **Fon said with a smile. It may sound sarcastic, but he was sincere.

**"Oh.. haha. Well, you see, by now I have slowly processed what's happening, and I have come to terms with all this Class 10-V thing... I guess..? Although I'm still in a bit of loss about all these..." **Tsuna said with a smile as she poured some tea on each of their cups.

_And besides, this is less painful..._

**"Hmp. You just got it now? You're still slow! Dame-Tsuna!" **Reborn said with his right brow raising, under his fedora. He seemed confident but less insulting.

**"Good afternoon senseis!" **From out of the blue, Basil, Dino, Spanner and Shouichi showed up.

**"Hmm... now that's an odd combination kora!" **Colonello whispered, earning several nods from the group.

**"Oh! Basil, Spanner, Shouichi and Dino-nii! How was lunch?" **Tsuna greeted them with a smile.

As soon as Tsuna talked about lunch, the four's faces went pale.

**"Hmm? What's wrong with you wimps?" **Skull questioned, seeming high and mighty.

**"Uh-uhm... You see..." **Basil began, but it was interrupted by Shouichi who suddenly felt sick and was about to vomit. He desperately covered his mouth and ran off to the toilet.

**"Ah! Shouichi-dono!" **Basil shouted.

**"Don't worry, I'll go after him." **Spanner said as he dashed out of the room and followed Shouichi.

**"Sigh. I'm sorry for allowing something like that to happen... sigh..." **Dino seemed sad and regretful as he looked down the floor feeling ashamed.

**"What's wrong Dino-nii?" **Tsuna was worried, but at the same time curious, just like everyone else in the room.

**"Please don't say that! I was careless too!" **Basil shouted.

**"No... I' am the big brother, and it's my duty to watch over you guys, especially at times like those. ****_It's also my specialty._**** But, as soon as those stampeding girls came flying to us, and shoved us their recipes of torture (not love!) I couldn't do a single thing!" **Dino's face was as black as the night sky. Fear and terror was clearly evident on his eyes.

Sigh.

"All four of them seemed to have been attacked by fan girls... sighed... poor guys... I wonder what happened to the others then? I hope they're alright..."** Tsuna whispered to herself.**

Dino and Basil sobbed on the corner of the room as they relieved the terrifying memory.

_Looks like they'll be eating inside the room for awhile._Tsuna and the Arcobalenos thought as they sympathized with them.

* * *

**"Alright! Now that everybody's here... Let's begin." **Reborn said coolly as he looked at his students through his fedora.

**"First off the bat is the election for Class 10V's Class representative! kora! Anyone interested raise your hands." **Colonello announced in the whole class, making it seem like a very crucial part of their survival here in Class 10V.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this chapter! :))_**

_Oh my!_

_Finally finished this long chapter! Sorry for the late updates... it took me some time to find free time kkkkk..._

_Well, I hope you liked it... kkkkk..._

_So, who would you like to become Class 10V's class rep?_

_Share your thoughts and ideas.^^ Comments and Suggestions are welcome!_

**PREVIEW:  
**Who will be the class rep of Class 10V? And what's this? Tsuna-chan is sitting beside who...?! Their first subject is Math taught by Skull?! WHAT?! Tune in for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Class Rep

**Chapter 7**

**The Class Rep**

After a wonderful time during lunch, the famous students of Class 10V began their class...

And they were seated according to LUCK? or FATE?

* * *

First row (left to right): Squalo - Shoichi - Takeshi - Lambo - Belphegor

Second row (left to right): Tsuna - Byakuran - Enma - Kikyo - Chikusa

Third row (left to right): Xanxus - Mukuro - Zakuro - Leviathan - Aoba

Fourth row (left to right): Julie - Bluebell - Lussuria - Adelheid - Ryohei

Fifth row (left to right): Fran - Ken - Spanner - Kaoru - Rauji

Last row (left to right): Kyoya - Dino - Chrome - Basil - Gokudera

* * *

**"I cannot accept this!" **Hayato suddenly stood up from his seat.

**"Why am I so far away from Jyuudaime?! I'am her right hand man! I should be seated on her right!" **He protested, his brows meeting together in dissatisfaction.

**"G-Gokudera-kun... please calm down..." **Tsuna tried to calm his right hand man... but...

_I agree! You're my right hand man so you should stay beside me right? Hiiieee! Being seated beside Hayato is better than all these!_

**"Kukukuku... I'm sorry but I will not simply give up my seat. Fate has decided this after all... neh, Tsu-chan?..." **Byakuran winked at the poor Tsuna.

**"Kukuku let's be the best seat buddies! Kukuku..." **Byakuran was obviously amused.

**"Why you!" **Hayato balled up his fists, alerting Byakuran's attendants.

**"Hayato-kun! Stop. Just sit down. That's what you got so accept it. The same goes for the rest of you!" **Lal Mirch said with her arms across her chest. She was stern and strict, Hayato sat back down immediately.

**"ma~ ma~ we can't help it..." **Takeshi turned around and spoke with a small smile.

**"That's right! But we can still eat lunch together to the EXTREEMEEE!" **Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs while punching the air with all his might.

**"Waaah! I'm in front! Lambo-kun's in front! nyahahahaha! Lame Tsuna is just behind me! nyahahaha!" **Lambo-kun was back in his child form again... pissing off the already annoyed Gokudera.

"SHUT UP YOU AHOSHI!"

**"Seriously. Am I in a high school or a daycare?" **Lal Mirch facepalmed.

**...**

**...**

**"Hmmm... that ugly, stupid and arrogant crybaby... kuku... is still really annoying..." **Verde spoke with his eyes glinting. He seemed to have found a new victim of his unsightly demise. Skull couldn't help but move away from the mad scientist.

* * *

Zakuro on the other hand, was also unhappy... no... more like terrified of his new seatmate.

**"wooosh.."**

**"HIIIE! What do you think you're doing to my ear you bastard?!" **Zakuro shouted as he reflexively covered his ear and faced the person behind him.

**"Oh my! Zakuro-kun~ you easily blush... so sensitive despite the big muscles... you're so K-A-W-A-I-I! AHHH!" **Lussuria found a new playmate.

**"GYAAAAH! STAY AWAY!"**

_Poor guy... _was what everyone thought.

_You're sacrifice shall not be in vain._

Another terrified fellow was the expected topnotcher, Shoichi Irie. He can't help but shiver at the angry gaze he gets from his left and the amused gaze from his back. Shoichi just prayed for dismissal to come.

* * *

Tsuna, was spacing out. If there is one thing that she loved in this class, it would be her seat beside the window, despite being surrounded by dangerous people. She would just loose herself on the drowsy blue sky and just stare at it the whole day. She would easily forget about all the bad things that had happened, making it seem like a distant dream.

_I wonder... if this is real... is it fate? That I'am with these people... But then again... something's missing...I want to search for it... But where should I go...? Where are you My Lo-_

***BANG!***

**"HIIIE"! **Tsuna's train of thoughts were cut short.

**"Alright! Now that everybody's here... Let's begin."** Reborn said coolly as he eyed Tsuna who seems to have telepathically sent her a message...PAY ATTENTION OR DIE!

Tsuna sweatdropped. She must've been quite sleepy.

**"First off the bat is the election for Class 10V's class representative! kora! Anyone interested raise your hands." **Colonello announced in the whole class, making it seem like a very crucial part for the survival of each students here in this class.

**"Ooh! Ooh! I choose Jyuudaime to be the class rep! It's perfect for her!" **Hayato was doting on her boss as he kept on raising his hand like an excited kid.

**"E-EH!? N-no! Wait Hayato-kun!" **Tsuna clearly refuses the idea.

**"Ahaha! I think it's a good shot Tsuna!" **Takeshi was rooting for her with a big smile plastered on his face.

**"The strongest should be the winner! It should be someone EXTREMEEEEE!" **Ryohei, for some reason, was already wearing a battle headband with Tsuna's name on it.

**"I-I'll be cheering for you, boss!" **An embarrassed Chrome cheered her boss on.

**"I think it fits you very well Sawada-dona!" **Basil smiled at the now timid girl.

**"Hmmm... I think so too Tsuna... I' am rooting for you too. This'll be good training!" **Dino gave his million dollar bishie smile that could easily melt a woman's romantic and frail heart... which Tsuna still has problem developing.

**"Haha! You'll be perfect as our class' representative Tsuna! I believe in you." **Enma said sweetly, trying to encourage her.

**"What are you talking about Enma?! You should be the representative!" **Adelheid protested, acting like a doting mother.

**"You're such a lover boy Enma! Haha!" **Julie teased the now embarrassed Shimon leader. If only Tsuna was a little less dense to notice...

_W-why me? I never thought about it but... if it were a regular class there'd be no problem at all... _

Tsuna then gave a quick glance at his tutor. And, as expected, he was grinning evilly and seems to be expecting that this would happen.

_T-That Reborn! What is he planning now?! _Tsuna sweatdropped. She didn't even want to think about it.

**"NO! Lambo-kun should be the leader! Gyahahaha! Lambo's the better than Tsuna after all! Gyahahaha!" **The cute little cow was ignored. But flashes of light and random clicking noise can be seen and heard from Verde's side. When Lambo turned around to check, he only saw Verde grinning widely, making him run and cry to Tsuna.

**"Hic... Lambo's scared! Do something Tsuna! Hic hic..." **Tsuna just sweatdropped as she patted Lambo's fluffy head. What can she possibly do about Verde's creepiness.

**"I think it will be nice, Vongola... you're the best choice here at least." **Spanner commented.

**"I-I think so too Sawada-san." **Shoichi blushingly said, as he mustered up all his courage to speak... which clearly made him regret afterwards... because of a certain shark who glared at him.

**"VOOOOOIIIII! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! Everybody knows that that position is only for Xanxus! VOOIII!" **Squalo yelled so loud, it made poor Shoichi faint.

**"Ushishi... don't get carried away..." **Belphegor chuckled.

**"Boss is the only leader!" **Levi shouted like a loyal soldier while Xanxus just smugged, looking so arrogant.

**"HAHAHA! Don't you think you're the ones getting carried away?! Byakuran-sama is the KING of these rotten place!" **Bluebell stole the floor, and she couldn't keep her mouth in control.

**"What did you say you brat?!" **Squalo was pissed.

**"Guys... I don't thin-" **Tsuna spoke, but in vain.

**"Sigh. Calm down Bluebell. Have some decency. Although, you're right, but you have to relay the truth in a less hurtful manner." **Kikyo said acting like a gentleman that he is.

**"ARE YOU INSULTING US YOU SNAKE HEAD?" **Ryohei and Hayato shouted in chorus.

**"HAHAHA come on byon~! Mukuro-san should be chosen byon~! No one else is good enough!"**

**"Shut up pussycat. ssshhh" **Fran said cutely as soon as he woke up.

**"HUH? Want me to put you back to sleep? byon!" **Ken loudly stood up from his seat.

**"Uh-uhm... everyone... please cal-" **Tsuna was trying her best to calm everyone. However, by this time, almost all students of Class 10V's starting a fist fight, while some, who are still in their right mind, are stopping them. The chairs, chalks and erasers are flying over yet again, and the bulletproof wall is beginning to crumble from Xanxus' impatience, students' curious voices can also be heard from outside. Their senseis, meanwhile, are enjoying a cup of tea from the sidelines...

**...**

**...**

_Tch.. Seriously. This bunch..._

Tsuna was beginning to lose her cool. Flames flickering from her fingertips.

**"Only Jyuudaime is deserving to be the leader!"**

**"VOIII! That weakling is nowhere near our boss!"**

**"Heh! SHUT UP boy! It has to be Enma and only him."**

**"WHY YOU! we will only accept Byakuran-sama!"**

**"You guys, let's do this calmly now..."**

**"In the end, this is expected to turn ugly."**

**"WAAAAH! That glasses man is creepy! Do somethin' Tsuna!"**

**"EXTREEMEE!"**

**...**

**...**

**"ENOUGH!" **Tsuna quickly placed herself between his right hand man and Squalo, getting everyone's attention. She knew that a normal and peaceful election wouldn't happen between this group of people.

**"Stop this nonsense. Do you think this'll do any good?" **Tsuna said sternly, with only her bare hands blocking the two's faces. If it weren't for the battles they had fought with her, and the bond and alliances they had formed, they wouldn't feel this bit of submissiveness. And besides, it was getting pretty out of hand.

**"I also have someone... whom... I'd like to elect." **Tsuna slowly spoke as she returned to her normal composure.

**"E-eh? What do you mean Jyuudaime? Of course you're the onl-"**

Hayato's speech was cut short when Tsuna motioned to her back. And their, standing by the door, was an expressionless skylark who just came back from patrol.

**"K-kyoya..." **Dino gulped. For some reason, he knew that the man was definitely not happy, especially after seeing the whole room in chaos.

**"Tch. Herbivores. You never learn." **Kyoya rushed at the group with his tonfa. In response, the rest of the group became alert and went on their battle mode.

However, in a split second, Tsuna was in front of Kyoya, only inches away from him.

**"Wait Kyoya-san! We've decided to make you our class rep." **Tsuna declared with a certainly sly smile.

_Why him of all people Tsuna?! _Everyone turned frozen stiff. But, before any of them could even react, Reborn stood in front of them, preventing them from interfering an interesting negotiation.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"...And what do you want me to do about it? Lead a pack of herbivores? That's quite tempting, but I'd rather bite you all to death instead." **Kyoya answered back while gradually putting his weapon aside.

**"Hmm... why don't you do that then? leading us would go against your nature anyway." **Tsuna answered, giving Kyoya a questioning look.

**"What I' am trying to say is... you being the class rep is already enough. It would be much easier for the class and at the same time it would be beneficial to you... don't you think?" **Tsuna smiled at the now interested skylark. It was amazing that Tsuna can talk like that with him. It was a surprise to everyone. But then again, she's the Decima, getting along with his guardians is part of her job.

**"W-What is she doing... why is she asking him...?" **Kaoru whispered in worry, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

**"There's nothing to worry about." **Dino spoke in a calm voice.

**"As a lonewolf, Kyoya has no biases. He's actually perfect. Unlike the other candidates, he has no faction whatsoever. We will have no worries of rebellion or noncooperation from other groups. And besides, he holds great authority and influence not just in this room, but the whole campus as well, he can handle this class and watch over us troublemakers (which is what he wants).. However..." **Dino stopped and held his chin, thinking of something.

**"W-what?" **Kaoru reacted. The others who were also intently listening seemed to have understood the situation.

**_I guess in this way... he can also participate with the group and learn to work with others gradually... is that what Tsuna wanted...?_** Dino thought with a small smile showing on his face.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Heh." **From out of the blue, Kyoya smiled. Tsuna blushed lightly, she had the perfect view after all. (KYAAAAH!)

**"Alright. I accept." **He spoke, then immediately turned around. Tsuna was delighted. But the others where as scared as hell... especially Shoichi and Lambo.

**"T-Thank yo-"**

**"But... you'll be my dog. After all, I'm not fond of class affairs..." **Kyoya said as he looked back at Tsuna with an evil grin (sexy actually).** "Take it or leave it." **He said as soon as he made his way out, not waiting for an answer... well he wasn't asking for any. He was sure that it was a** "Take it".**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"E-EH!" **No one expected that.

**"O-OI! You stupid prefect! How dare you treat Jyuudaime like that?!" **Hayato couldn't control himself, as he pulled out dynamites from his pocket, while Takeshi stopping him.

**"Tsuna, are you alright?" **Enma approached the now paralyzed girl.

_D-Dog...? DOG? D-O-G?! woof.. woof WOOOF! _Tsuna was losing it. Again.

**"Heh. So what'll you do...? Tsuna... stupid student of mine." **Reborn suddenly spoke with a small smile etching his face.

**...**

**...**

**"U-ugh. ALRIGHT FINE! I'll become the vice rep then! It's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway." **Tsuna declared with all her might. Reborn's smile grew, he was expecting something like this would happen.

**_I- I won't give up! I'll show Hibari-san that working together is a good thing!_**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Ciao!^^_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter!_**

_I had a hard time with the sitting arrangements... but I specifically wanted Tsuna by the window.. it fits her well don't you think..? and being surrounded by her previous enemies is just perfect! *evil grin* Lussuria and Zakuro are just totally FUNNY! Gotta hand it to Zakuro for being lucky, eh?_

_And I hope you liked Hibari as the Class rep. I was also thinking of Tsuna... but then again, why not add a little spice..? kkkk.. (thank you my otaku sister for the inspiration)_

How will Hibari do the duties of a class rep? Or will Tsuna do it all? How can Tsuna make Hibari realize teamwork? _Please look forward to the future developments!_

___Comments and suggestions are always welcome!^^_

_Oh and sorry for the Chikusa Ken mix up on the previous chapter *bow*... thanks to SkylarkOftheMoon, I was able to notice.. kkkk..._


	8. Chapter 8: I Think it's Fun

**Chapter 8**

**I think it's Fun**

**"Alright. Since the class rep isn't here... YOU, her dog... write everything we say." **Reborn said. He seemed to be having fun.

**"W-wha?! Is that even necessary?" **Tsuna answered back.

**"Is it...?"**

**...**

**...**

Tsuna grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

**"Jyuu-Jyuudaime... I'm sorry.." **Gokudera began to sulk on the corner and bang his head on the table.

**"Ahem... alright now, we'll explain to you why you're all here... although most of you already has an idea... knowing the whole thing we'll actually ease your nerves... right?" **Lal Mirch made a short glance at Tsuna, who was now busy catching up to her words.

**"Kufufufu... Please explain... I'm all ears _sensei_ Kufufufu" **Mukuro was seriously expecting a reason of some sort. He was, after all, just dragged there by Reborn without any explanation at all. He just went along with it for the sake of escaping boredom... and teasing Tsuna.

To make it short, Reborn and the Ninth, discussed about the future of the famiglia. Currently, the Vongola together with its alliances, possess great power and influence over the Mafia world. However, it was of great concern that the successors, despite their previous victory against the Vindice and cheker-face, were still lacking something. It was then decided that all of them be taught not just in battling, but also in handling the family business.

**"...The end, kora!" **Colonello ended the story with a big grin.

**_Huh? That's it? _**Everyone thought in chorus, except for Tsuna who was running out of paper.  
_Can't I just use a recorder? Seriously! What age do you think this is?_

**"And since some of you are still actually in their first years in high school, kora!... we cannot ignore you're formal education. So, the seven of us will also be teaching you regular high school subjects kora!" **Colonello continued.

**"Heh. And I'll be teaching you MATH today... so be prepared. WAHAHAHAHA" **Skull was obviously looking forward to it. It's totally plastered on his clown-like face.

_SERIOUSLY?! WTH?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY FUTURE?! __I'm even surprised that he got accepted as a teacher here. BUT COME ON! MATH?! _Tsuna thought as she processed the impossible. Well, the people in the room her age we're mostly smart ass while some were average and capable. They would have no problem no matter who teaches it. They can do it themselves.

_Takeshi wouldn't even care at all... sigh. _She made a quick gaze at his rain guardian who just waved and smiled at her... making the bomber protest in jealousy.

**"VOOOIII! Do you all think we still need such things? We're the famous assassin squad Varia!" **Squalo shouted as he made his point.

**"I believe I don't get it either. Why should we take part in this?" **Chikusa said as he pushed his eyeglass like a gorgeous nerd.

**...**

**...**

**"Heh. You think you'll have any other choice?" **The six foot fedora-wearing man smirked, giving shivers down each his students' spines.

**"It's an order from the top. This is for your benefit. It's preparation for the future battles. In this class... you're gonna learn to survive our teaching methods, if you pass, then you're good enough as you say you are."**

Everyone became uneasy as all senseis were now standing in front of them, intimidating.

**"You did show great teamwork on your previous battle, however, it was a desperate measure... It can't be like that when you become leaders and take your positions. You will have to work together naturally." **Lal Mirch continued.

**"Senseeeiii... what if I don't want to...?" **Fran says the most ridiculous things, making everyone sweatdrop.

**"Heh. If that's the case... then would you like to be my test subject instead...?" **Verde answered, his eyes surrounded by darkness and his eerie aura surfacing like that of a mad scientist that he is. But...

Fran fell asleep in an instant, bubbles popping from his nose.

Verde then gazed at Lambo, making the kid shiver and run to Tsuna's arms again.

**"This is organized for the members of the Vongola famiglia kora!..." **Colonello emphasized each word.

**"Kukuku... so you're saying that if we refuse to participate... we won't be allies anymore...?" **Byakuran asked with an unfading smile.

**"Hmm... what do you think...?" **Reborn vaguely answered the question.

**"Kukuku... interesting..."**

**"B-but what am I and Spanner doing here then...?" **Shoichi asked, mustering up all his courage.

Tsuna noticed the now uneasy Shoichi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

She smiled.

**"Hmm... Don't you like it? Being with us I mean...?"** She looked at the sky as she spoke, her eyes looking far ahead... into the future.

**"Haha but I guess right now, you're still not use to it. But... don't you remember, how fun it was to work together?"**

A series of flashbacks from the future then appeared before Shoichi.

He smiled.

Spanner too, gave out a tiny grin.

**"Isolating yourself is one thing, but being with others is another. Getting along with your comrades will build harmony and companionship. It will further your understanding of each other and provide you strength..." **Lal Mirch said with a solemn smile.

**"Giannini and Verde will be here to guide you two as well." **Fon added as he smiled to the two boys.

**...**

**...**

**"Um! I see... I get it. I'll work hard!" **Shoichi gave out a big smile.

**"Thanks Tsuna. I'll do my best to assist you."**

**"Hey. Don't forget about me." **Spanner demanded.

It wasn't just the two who were full of spirit now. Though it may not be obvious, but everyone seemed to be hyped up.

**...**

**...**

**"EXTREEEMEEE! I"LL DO MY BEST TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" **Yes. they were all hyped up. Ryohei was so excited that he stood from his seat and ran outside the corridors.

**"Come back here grass head!" **Hayato called out to the now, far away boxer.

**"Hmm... as expected... participating here... will make us stronger." **Julie chuckled.

**"Yes. This will also unite the families even more." **Enma was surprisingly happy.

**"I'am happy... b-boss..." **Chrome was so cute as she hugged her bag in embarrasment.

**"Ushishi... this may kill some time..." **Belphegor put up his feet on the table... which was almost obliterated by gunshots.

**"Tsk. Now I'm surrounded by stupid trash?! ****_That old man! What's he up to..._**_**"**_ Xanxus seems to still be displeased about the idea.

**"'B-boss! Don't worry I'm here." **Leviathan groveled on the ground to his boss.

**"HA! But aren't you trash too...?" **Adelheid who was behind, innocently commented on the bearded man.

**"Kufufufu.. I'll stay, just because it's interesting... and having my prey this close to me is just perfect." **Mukuro was forever amused.**  
**

**...**

**...**

**"What do you think, Zakuro-kuuun?" **Lussuria sweetly asked his new friend.

**"What do I think... you ask...?..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Let me tell you what I think!... I think I should get the hell outta here RIGHT NOW! Right this instant!" **Zakuro loudly barged his seat and stood up. He snapped from all the tension behind him.

**"Oh my~ Why? If you're leaving, then I will too!"**

**"GYAAAH! NOOO! STAY AWAY!" **They caused a scene by the door as Lussuria grabbed Zakuro by the leg.

**"Kukukuku... Zakuro seems to be having fun..." **Byakuran said as he chuckled gorgeously, not feeling any pity at all towards his comrade.

**"Kufufufu... it's envious , ne?" **Mukuro glanced at Tsuna, who just tilted her head in response.

***BANG***

**"Those who refuse to participate and wish to leave... are those good enough..." **Reborn spoke slowly while holding his gun up in the air.

**"Good enough to prove themselves to me..." **His eyes flickered in excitement which gave everyone goosebumps... especially Tsuna.

_W-why do I suddenly...?_

A battle with reborn is like asking for death yourself... especially now that he's in adult form. However, since the students of Class 10V are full of weird ones, most of them saw this as a tempting offer.

***BAM***

Xanxus stood up from his seat. The invitation for battle made his blood boil.

**"Heh. You said it. Don't take it back, trash."**

Before Xanxus could even make a step... Reborn held his fedora, hiding his eyes and spoke in a low but amused voice.

**"Now now... don't be so rush. I wasn't talking about battling against me at all. After all, I have a very promising student, don't I...?"**

At his words, Tsuna gulped. And immediately her face went pale.

**"Wahaha! Then all Lambo's gotta do is defeat Tsuna, then I'll be boss? Gyahahaha! That's easy!"**

**"YOU AHOSHI! How dare you! Stay away from Jyuudaime!"**

Everyone was silent, except for the two who were wrestling one another.

_Y-You stupid Reborn!_ Tsuna was on the verge of tears. Xanxus only inches behind him began to chuckle.

**"VOI! It's payback time!" **Squalo stood up from his seat.

Tsuna was frozen stiff.

_Not again! Didn't we just gotten over this part?!_

**"You'll die here you fool! This is for my... ramen!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***BAM***

Before any blow was made, Ryohei flew between Tsuna and Xanxus, falling over the window.

Again, silence and questioning faces filled the room.

_WTF was that?!_

**"Grass head..Hey!?"**

**"Oi! Senpai, you were great!"**

Hayato and Takeshi looked down the window as they called out to the energetic boxer.

**"N-Nii-san... w-what happened...?" **Tsuna was dumbfounded but she can't help but feel relieved and thankful.

By the door, from where the boxer came from, was an annoyed prefect...

...or should I say... Class rep.

**"Running along corridors is forbidden. Herbivores." **His annoyance grew as he saw the now slightly messy room and the battle modes that were activated.

**"Tch. Planning to have more fun...? I'll bite you to death."**

As of this moment, three blood-lusting men is gradually approaching Tsuna. The senseis again, we're having tea on their little corner.

_Hiiiee! Oh Kami-sama! What should I do...? Grr.. What kind of senseis are they? They're just a bunch of copy of Reborn Damn it._

...

...

...

...

***DING DONG* DING DONG***

...

...

...

**"Hey! It's the bell! Does this mean we can go home senseiii...? **Fran woke up.

...

...

...

**"Oh my! Yes! Look at the time! It's time to get going..." **Tsuna spoke with a sigh of relief as she turned towards the window. Everyone grew curious.

**"Uhm... Sawada-dona... what are you...?"**

**"Well then, Ja'ne!" **Tsuna jumped from the third floor window.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" **Everyone was shocked. Even Reborn's coffee was spilled.

_That idiot!_

**"UWAAAAAHHH?! hic hic.. What are you doing idiot Tsuna?! FLY FLY!" **A bundle of joy was hiding in Tsuna's arms.

**"Hm..? GYA! L-Lambo-kun?! Oh shoot. I forgot I was holding you."**

**"UWAAAAH! I'm gonna die!" **cried the poor Lambo as he buried himself in Tsuna's chest.

**"Haha! Don't worry! I'm here." **The Decima smiled. She was good at flying but she's also confident on her landing skills.

**"That's dangerous Jyuudaime! Come back." **Hayato shouted as Tsuna was gradually falling on the ground.

**"I'll go ahead first, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun!" **She flashed a smile on her guardians, who just blushed and chuckled in response.

...

...

...

***OOMF***

**"Gomen~ Nii-san! and Thanks!" **Tsuna fortunately fell on Ryohei.

**"That was Extremeeee!" **He said energetically before he fainting.

_Hmm... maybe this won't be so bad... Oh well... better luck tomorrow. _Tsuna thought as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

_Oh yeah, did you hear those voices?_

**"Jyu-Jyuudaime! Wait for me!"**

**"Ahaha! Tsuna don't go so fast!"**

**"A-ah! B-boss! Please wait!"**

**"Kufufu that seems fun!"**

**"Let's go byon~"**

_Oh yeah, I get hoarse because I shout_

**"Tsk. Herbivores! It's against the rules to jump from the window! I'll bite you to death!"**

**"Trash! I'm not done with you yet!"**

**"B-Boss! Please don't leave me behind!"**

**"VOIIII! Don't be a coward! Come back!"**

**"Ah! Wait Tsuna!"**

_Oh yeah, until I can hear your heart_

**"Enma! Wait for us!"**

**"Kukuku... shall we go too...?"**

**"Yes Byakuran-sama!"**

**"Shoichi, Spanner, Basil... let's head out too."**

**"Uhm! Let's go!"**

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"They all should all know that tomorrow... if they're even a second late... I'll kill them." **Adult Reborn was more violent than the baby version.

**"If the cow's late... give him to me Reborn..." **Verde smiled creepily.

**"W-Wait! What about my class?! What happened to my Math class?! *sob*" **Skull was forgotten.

**"Just forget it. No one'll listen to you anyway." **Fon was being sincere.

**"H-How can you say that you bastard?!"**

**"Now now... we'll officially start the lessons tomorrow." **Lal Mirch said as she finished her cup of tea.

**"Sigh. It would be great if I was being paid for this..." **Yes. Mammon finally spoke.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sigh. What chaos.

**OH YEAH!**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Ciao! ;3_

******_Thank you for reading the chapter! _**

_I was able to update sooner than expected thanks to the unexpected free time._

_OH YEAH! Finally finished the first day! Banzai!_

_Everything will go smoothly from now on, and the succeeding chapters will not contain everyone, I'll be focusing on some characters from time to time, and please look forward to school events that'll be featured._

_The mysterious person who is involved with Tsuna's dreams will be hinted on the next chapter!_

_Ja'ne! Comments and suggestions are welcome!^^_

_*For yukihime sakura and all those who are curious out there, I named the class, 10V simply coz of 10 for the tenth generation and V for Vongola... well, it was actually to Reborn-sensei's liking. kkkkk..._


	9. Chapter 9: It's Dinner

**Please read:** _Hello there!^^ it's been awhile! I was finally able to update this story! \(^0^)/_  
_Well, anyway, before you read this extra long chapter, I want to inform you that I have changed the title of this story from "New Semester: Welcome to Class 10-V"_ _to "High school Diaries: Welcome to Class 10-V" I've decided to change the setting from third year middle school to High school freshmen 'coz I think the story'll be more interesting that way kkkk... and so I've also edited chapters 1-8 for that!  
Well, anyway, please enjoy this chapter!^^_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**It's Dinner**

Tsuna sighed.

After changing, she jumped on her unexpectedly pink, frilly, and soft single-sized bed.

_Sigh... Mom changed the covers again..._

The day was unexpectedly tiring... and everyday is going to be like that. A new school life awaits her... and a very dangerous and nerve-wrecking one at that.

Who knew her high school would be this much of a hassle.

From today onwards, school will totally drain out all her energy... and life source. She'll be lucky to survive each day. ...thinking this made her temples ache.

**"AAAH! Enough already! ...I'm so tired..."** She rolled to her side and strongly pressed the pillow oh her face as she sobbed and continuously said goodbye to her precious life.

She stopped, and the whole room fell into silence.

She shuddered and hurriedly removed the pillow on her face. Her eyes began to wander the small space she was in.

_This room... I always knew... but.. it is an ordinary and plain room. One single-sized bed on the corner, a matching sky blue study chair and desk that's filled with notebooks, books and blank post-its. There's a small window beside it that's draped in plain white curtain with a frilly pattern on the sides..._

_*giggle*_

_ I guess Mama's trying her best to make this look like a girl's room. There's also a small table on the middle of the room with a light green rag at it's base. This is where the three of us sits down and do ... homework? Ah! There's also a wall clock... and it's pink. Mama must've placed that there... since when though? Hmm... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But It's been awhile since I noticed these things... I guess I was too busy before... with the fights and all..._

She then spoke in a low voice.** "Ever since reborn left, the room became awfully quiet... and safe... It's a bit lonely... I kinda mi-" **

...

...

...

...

_E-EH?! NO WAY! WH-What the heck was I going to say just now?! What was I thinking!?_

_CALM DOWN. CALM DOWN. CALM DOWN._

_But... just now... was I gonna say that i m...m...m-m.. _

**"MISS HIM?!" **She shouted as she dug up her scalp like some crazy woman.

_This is BAD! I'm losing it._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But... _

**"Seeing him earlier... and everyone else... was unexpected and terrifying. But... I was a bit happy."**_  
_

Sigh.

Tsuna gave a small smile.** "It's not the high school life that I had wished for... it's much troublesome and painful... and I'd be running and escaping (to the window) more often than before... all of my previous enemies will all be there to perhaps take revenge and all... but I... I think it's gonna be fun. And besides, I won't be lonely... I guess? I guess I'm not gonna be living a normal high school girl's life for now. Haha!"**

She sat up on her bed and pinched her chin as she recalled something.

**"But really. How can Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno think of a way to coordinate all of us in one class. I wonder if we're going to be a regular high school class..? Hmm.. that's gotta be tough! During the battle with the Vindice and checkerface we easily worked together, but that was only because of an emergency. Defeating that guy was a must for everyone after all... it's not like we have a common enemy now or something like that. Sigh... I doubt they'll agree to cooperate for the rest of the year. And besides, it took all of my courage and half of my life span to ask for their help before... If it wasn't for that stupid Reborn!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"... oh yeah, should I call him Uncle Reborn now? He's older now after all... HAHAHA! I wonder if I'd still be alive if I did. But still wanna try though!"**

Tsuna grabbed the old notepad lying on the table and scribbled on it:

**Before I die must-do's:**

Shave Lambo's afro.

Sit on Xanxus' chair.

Shout EXTREEMEEELY SHUT UP while punching Nii-san's face.

Make Yamamoto lose his cool by smashing his sushi with a bat!

Wear Kyoya's Gakuran and kidnapped the bird! - (get the tonfa if still alive.)

Make Skull eat Bianchi's homemade cake... accidentally ;)

Braid Squalo's silky hair.

Make Fran and Enma cross-dress... preferably a maid outfit. (Take a picture as a souvenir... and for future advertisements)

Tell Hayato he's fired! keke... and that a newly-shaved Lambo's taking his position.

Chop a pineapple in front of Mukuro. Observe his reaction.

Find out if Fon is an S or an M.

Hold Leon for at least once in my life.

Find out Reborn's real age.

Dress Mammon in casual clothing and make-up. (Take a picture as a souvenir... and for blackmailing purposes)*****

Find out what Lussuria's hiding behind those sunglasses. *****

Take a peek under Bel's bangs ;) *****

Cut class.

Call Reborn an Uncle.

...

...

...

**"This is stupid...**

**It should be named "The mean things I want to do to others" or "How I want to die" ... **

**If I do accomplish one of the things here... I'd be seriously dead..."**

_Sigh. But "Call Reborn an Uncle" huh?... He's old... maybe he won't mind?..._

_Tch. I wish._

_The only good thing about the adult reborn is that, the guy won't be showing up like he always does! That will be way too freaky. He's way too big for that now... Freaky Reborn._

_And besides... just imagine sharing a room with him in that form..._

...

...

...

**"Pfft! Of course that's impossible. We won't fit in this room! I'll be forced to stay out that's for sure..eheh..."**

It seems that in her head, the thought of Reborn as a man... does not exist.

He will forever be an evil baby hitman!

_Haah! Forget that! At least I can have a bit of peace here. Hehe._

Tsuna rolled in happiness. Just having this small sanctuary that made up less than a third of her life, was indeed a blessing.

She then shut her eyes as if to savor her rarely occurring peace.  
However, Instead of pitch black darkness, she saw a bright yellow color. It was blinding, it's as if she was staring  
directly into the sun.

And she was.  
The scent of freshly bloomed flowers, the warm breeze touching her skin filled her senses.

**"This is...? Where am I? A garden...?"**

Tsuna reached out to the beautiful Nanohanas* dancing on her feet.

**"It's real..." **She whispered.

*TAP*TAP*

**"Ah! huff... There you are! Have you been...huff...waiting long? huff..." **A voice of a tired young male called from behind.

Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see a boy whose face was, for some reason, "unclear".  
He... was the only unclear sight from this beautiful place she was in.

**"Hm? What's wrong? Are feeling okay?"** The boy asked.

**"... Who are you...?"**

**...**

**...**

**"E-Eh? Hey! What're you talking about...?" **The boy was obviously taken aback by Tsuna's response.

**"I'm sorry... but... have we met before...?" **Tsuna continued to ask.

Then, suddenly, a strong wind began to blow, ruining the huge flower bed. The sky became dark... and again... it became bright, then dark, then bright, then dark again... the seasons also changed, from spring to summer, then fall to winter, then spring again... the cycle continued on. The only thing that remained unchanged, where the two... standing, facing each other on the same place.

Then, it stopped. The sky was a bright orange.  
It was a beautiful summer sunset.  
The man in front of Tsuna became surprisingly taller, bigger and older... and, for some reason, he was hurt...

As Tsuna was about to speak, the man's lips moved.

**"Heh. You idiot. This is so like you... but.. don't worry, it's alright... I forgive you.. I can never get mad at you anyway. It's just impossible... You should know that..." **The man smiled widely. And for some unknown reason, Tsuna's tears began to fall...like a waterfall, not stopping at all.  
**"WHA?! Come on... Don't cry... Please..." **The man begged as he scratched the back of his head.**  
**

**"Sigh... Hey! Crybaby! Promise me, when we see each other again... smile, like you always do... show me the smile that made me fall in love with you... the smile that would make me love you... over and over again..." **The man smiled warmly at Tsuna.

**"...I-I.."**

**"TSU-CHAN! Can you help me out here for a bit?"**

Nana-chan 's voice came out of nowhere. Her eyes snapping wide open.

...

...

**"That was... another dream...?"**

**"Tsu-chan? Are you there?"**

**...**

**...**

**"Ah! Yes! I'll be right down!" **

Tsuna then hurriedly went straight for the door, taking her mind off her recently viewed fantasy...

_Mama's current drama addiction must've been getting into me... Sigh... this is not good! Gotta get myself busy..._

By the stairs, Tsuna suddenly stopped... after recalling something veryyyy important...

_Ah shoot! I forgot to close the window! It's no-good if I leave it out in the open like that... who knows what kind of... *gulp*... bloodthirsty creature'll show up. _She sweatdropped as she remembered her cloud guardian and Spartan tutor who would often "mistake" her window as the door.

*CLACK*

**"There! Totally SAFE!" **She said as she went down the stairs and head straight to the kitchen.

**"You called mama?"**

**"Ah! Tsu-chan! There you are! I'm sorry, but we're all out of curry powder...but..." **Nana-chan frowned as she held the ladle close to her face.

**"Ah! I understand! I'll go buy one now! It would be disappointing not to eat mama's curry!"** Tsuna smiled and head out to the front door.

**"W-wait! Tsu-chan!"**

**"Hm? What is it? I'll only be going by the store two blocks away from here."** She said as she changed to her outdoor shoes.

**"Yes but... I'm still worried dear! What if my poor defenseless, cute and innocent daughter bumps into a group of unsightly delinquents?! That would be terrible! But I know you'll do your best to fight back, you're your father's daughter after all... but in the end, you're still a cute girl who can't even scratch them... but you did not give up and stood your ground... you never showed your tears and you did not even called for help... the boss was deeply touched by your actions... it was love at first sight! AAH! He hugged you tightly and said...**

**_Let me protect you from now on_... in a terribly deep and sexy voice! he turns out to be a lonely yet gentle guy! OH Tsu-chan! Mama approves of such a beautiful love! Go for it!" **Nana-chan grabbed her daughter's hand tight and her eyes was glowing like that of a teenage girl in love.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

**"... Please don't worry. I'll be heading out now." **

_Mama... I'm worried about leaving you alone everyday, watching nothing but dramas..._

_or is she reading shoujo mangas now...?_

_Sigh.. was she even talking about me?_

_Note to self: Don't underestimate a housewife's imagination. They tend to forget dinner and would make their daughter's the heroine of their own stories..._

**"Alright. Be careful on your way! Don't go making random delinquents fall in love now!" **Nana-chan waved goodbye as she saw her daughter off.

...

...

...

**"Oh my! Does Tsu-chan know that the old store already transferred to the main street? Oh well, Bianchi, I-Pin-chan and Lambo-kun will be there... I guess there'll be nothing to worry about. I'll just call papa and eat out tonight."**

* * *

In the living room of a certain mansion:

**"Hmm... I can't wait for dinner byon!"**

**"Hmp! You poor cat! You should be really happy now since you get to eat something you can never afford in your entire life!"** Bluebell teased the now pissed off Ken.

**"Oi! Watch that mouth of yours byon! Just 'cause your a girl, doesn't mean I'll be able to hold back byon!"** He responded with a glare.

**"Hah! You're just words you scaredy cat!"**

**"HUH?! You really want to die that badly... stinky fish?!"**

**"S-STINKY?! What the heck are you saying you ugly neko!" **Bluebell grabbed the nearby flower vase which costs a million yen, and threw it directly at Ken's face.

**"BWAAAH! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU BYON?! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING!"**

**"SHUT UP! You asked for it!" **Bluebell threw the other million yen vase.

*CRASH*

**"TCH. YOU! Don't go cryin' to your **_Byakuran-sama_** when you get hurt byon!" **Ken grabbed the porcelain cat statue that was lying on the table and threw it back to Bluebell.

*CRASH*

**"WAH! How dare you say Byakuran-sama's name you idiot! Take it back!"**

...

...

...

**"Sigh. Can't you two just play around quietly. The owner of this house won't be happy of the mess you two are making, you know."** Chikusa said as he closed the book he was intently reading a few seconds ago.

_Geez. They're not even hitting each other. They're just throwing these... _

_...expensive-looking stuff... _

_*gulp*_

_Sigh. Better leave._

**"IT'S THIS STINKY WOMAN'S FAULT TO BEGIN WITH BYON! Ah! Hey! Where are you goin'?"**

*CRASH*

**"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! STINKY? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO A YOUNG LADY YOU RUDE ALLEY CAT! " **Bluebell was bright red from anger.

Every expensive object in the living room were gracefully tossed in the air...

**"GRRR! ZAKURO! MORE!"** Bluebell gestured to the bored man by the corner who was enjoying the scene and seeking refuge...

*yawn*

**"... Here. Go kill yourselves out! HEHE."** Zakuro handed over a two thousand year old Chinese pot, a vacuum cleaner, _an important looking sofa chair_, Lambo, expensive looking figurines from Europe, vending machines, a ping pong table, and a tree plant delivered from the Amazons...

...

...

...

_huff... huff... huff..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"... tired already?..."** Chikusa sighed.

**"Tch. This is a waste of time byon! Now I'm hungry byon!"**

**"... Oi! you stupid cat it's not over yet! ZAKURO! What are you doing?... Honestly! Will you do your job properly?!****"**

**"... Whaaaat? Annoying brat ordering me around!... TCH. Be thankful I'm too tired to play with your childish games!"**

Zakuro then searched for whatever was big enough to end the pointless battle of the two...when...

*grumble*

...

...

...

**"Ah! Dinner's a bit late..." **He sighed.

**"I~HEARD~THAT ZA-KU-RO-KUUUUN! 3"** Zakuro flinched.

_No... this voice... Don't tell me..._

He began to sweat profusely... his body unable to move from fear.

**"Ah~Ah! Zakuro-kun! Honestly! What were you doing? I was soooo lonely~! ****Did you know I searched for you everywhere...?****"**

**"Y-YOU! STAY AWAY!" **Zakuro mustered all his strength to fast-walk away from Lussuria.

But to no avail... Lussuria was, in no time... catching up...

...only inches away from the poor man...

_TCH. Why? What's wrong with this person..? I know I'm good enough that girls would flock to me... but am I really that good... that even he would go crazy over me...? Sigh.. the worries of a good man..._

*grumble*

_..._

_..._

_..._

*giggles*

**"Oh my! Perfect timing!" **Lussuria said as he excitedly grabbed something out from his huge feathered bag.

**"Earlier, I was looking for you because I wanted you to be the first one to taste my masterpiece Zakuro-kuuun!~ I especially made it for you! 3"**

Zakuro stopped. His sweat oozing like a waterfall.

**"OI! ZAKURO! Where were you at such an important time? Honestly! Hurry up!"**

In front of him was an annoying brat who dares to order him around, and behind him was an even more annoying and... terrifying person...

**"AH! Here! Now, Zakuro-kuuuuun~! Say AAAH~~!" **Lussuria's puckered face was only inches away from Zakuro with a huge heart-shaped chocolate chip cookie on his mouth.

Zakuro froze.

**"ZAKURO! HURRY UP!"**

**"Hurry up Zakuro-kuuun~! My mouth is aching~!"**

...

...

...

*SNAP*

They did it.

**"TCH. BASTARDS."**

**"KYAAAAAH!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

In a matter of seconds, Lussuria was up in the air...

Zakuro grabbed him and threw him towards Bluebell and the others.

*CRASH*

**"WATCH IT!"**

*BANG*

...

...

...

**"THERE! AIN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT YOU ANNOYING BRATS! HA! ****AND YOU! FEED THAT TO THAT HUNGRY CAT OVER THERE! TCH. FEEDING THAT TO ME? WANNA KILL ME THAT BADLY? WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF POISON YOU PUT IN THERE!"**

**"Ah... Zakuro-kuuuun~! So cruel! The only special ingredient here is... MY... PURE... LOVE... 3 Ah!..." **Lussuria sobbed before fainting.

**"O-Oi! Get off me byon! HEY!"**

**"AHHH! What's this? how can you squish a lady like this! HEY! Don't sleep!"**

Lussuria's landing has made an awful more mess on the expensive-looking living room...

The bystander Chikusa just sweatdropped, and slowly made his leave before any worst shit happens. Zakuro also made his way away from all this mess... He did not want to be tortured as well...

**"H-Hey byon! Where are you going? Get this weird thing off of me! Help me out here byon~!"** A cry for help by the now immobile Ken.

**"Grrrr! ZAKUROOOO! This is all your fault! Do something you idiot!"**

**"Shut up!"**

_Tch. how did it become my fault?_

**"Heh. You three should just go on playing 'til you get sick of it ... Enjoy . HAHAHAHA!"**

Zakuro waved back at three until his figure was no longer visible...

**"You Annoying brat! How dare you call him an idiot! Show more respect!"** Lussuria was wide awake and hit Bluebell on the head.

"**WAH! How dare you do that to a lady! UGHHHH... *sob* *sob* YOU IDIOOOOOOT! IF YOU"RE AWAKE THEN GET UP! WAAAH!"** Bluebell whined and hit him back continuously.

**"AH! YOU BRAT! Stop hitting my face! There! Take that!" **The two were surprisingly energetic and kept hitting each other like teenage girls.

**"AH! MY SPECIAL LOVE-LOVE COOKIE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING THAT?!" **Lussuria grabbed tight of Ken's neck. He immediately turned into a macho man.

**"M-MMMPHFHMF! MHFHHFMMMPHF!"**

**"WHAAAAAAT? Want to die that badly? Huh?" **The irritated Lussuria spoke in a threateningly low voice and grabbed him tighter.

**"...He said sorry and it's because he was hungry... Tch. Idiot."** Surprisingly, Bluebell was able to understand Ken's impossible vocabs.

Hearing those words, Lussuria's motherly instincts made him go back to normal. **"OOH... was that it? HAHA. You should've asked me I could've made you a different one..." **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"PWEH! DAMN IT BYON! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE?!" **Ken's face was bright red, his tongue blue, and his heart was beating very fast!

**"HAHA My My~ Calm down! I told you didn't I? It wasn't for you in the first place."** Lussuria winked.

...

...

...

_WHY DON'T YOU JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION?! _The two panic-kingly thought in chorus.

_AND HOW DID HIS TONGUE BECOME BLUE WHEN THE COOKIE IS DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY NO-DOUBT-ABOUT-IT BROWN?! Bluebell began to sweat profusely._

**"I'm so sorry Zakuro... I didn't know it was this hard for you...*sob sob*..."** For once, she felt sorry for the poor man.

"**I'm sorry as well byon!... poor man... For the first time, I feel that I'm lucky with the draw lots earlier... even though I'm seated near an annoying kid like you byon!**" Ken shed tears as well.

**"AAA~ if only Zakuro-kuun tasted it even just once!"**

**"...but anyway byon, just to remind you... WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING LYING ON TOP OF US HUH?! GET UP! IT'S DISGUSTING WHEN YOU SQUIGGLE LIKE THAT BYON!" **Ken exploded.

**"He's right! get off ugly!" **Bluebell continuously kicked Lussuria. He was unexpectedly heavy.

**"...AAAH! but I can't~! OH MYYYY~!"**

**"HUH? WTF ARE YOU SAYIN' BYON? JUST GET OFF!"**

**"Ah! BUT I'M SAYING I CAN'T!" **Lussuria shouted back as he began to blush like a cute high school girl being interrogated about her love life.

**"WHAT? DON'T BE STUBBORN AND JUST GET UP?! I'M REALLY GETTING PISSED RIGHT NOW!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"...I can't get up... because... I'm still weak in the knees... after Zakuro-kuun... touched me... KYAAAH! So embarassing! You made me say it~!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"GET OFF ME YOU PERVY MAN! GET OFF GET OFF! GET OOOOFFFF! WAAAH! BYAKURAN-SAMAAAAA!"**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME BYON! PWEH! WHAT'S THIS? YOUR COOKIE STILL HAS AN AFTERTASTE BYON! WHAT THE HECK! BYOOON!"**

**"You two are over reacting! Honestly! You're no fun! ...But wait... HEH~" **Lussuria smirked.

...

...

...

**"...Are you two lovers by any chance?..." **_It's payback time!_

**"WHAAAAT?! WITH THIS STINKY WOMAN/STUPID CAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"** The two shouted.

**"HOHO~ Oh my~! in sync aren't ya! Come on now! You even understood his gibberish earlier... seems like you know each other very well... like that of lovers... *giggles*" **Lussuria grinned while the two blushed in response.

**"W-WHAA?! NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" **

**"HE IS NOT EVEN A HAIR CLOSE TO BYAKURAN-SAMA!"**

**"SHE'S MORE LIKE A MAN THAN A GIRL! INNOCENT PURE SHY GIRLS WITH AN EYE-PATCH ARE WAY BETTER!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Playtime in the living room continued on...

the three not at all wary of the approaching danger...

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion's garden:

**"Really. Aren't you sick of tea?" **The extremely "sick" and bored Skull stared at his now empty teacup.

**"Well... I'm sick of you."** Reborn said as he sipped the remaining contents of his cup.

**"WH-WHAA?! How can you say that with a straight face!"**

**"It's because it's you."**

**"W-WHA! That doesn't even make sense!"**

**"Tch. I'm hungry kora!" **

**"Be patient. Dinner will be ready soon." **Lal Mirch answered back to the hungry blondie.

**"Sigh. If you say so kora!"**

**"PFFT. WTH?! You two talk like a married couple! WAHAHAHA!" **Skull just wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

*BONK*

...and so an expected punch came flying towards the adult skull's face.

**"Learn how to shut up. Really."** Lal Mirch's cheeks were bright red, while Colonello brushed on the tip of his nose as his cheeks were a cute pink.** "That was embarrassing. kora!"**

**"I'm glad that everyone seems to be full of energy." **Fon arrived at the scene with a smile.

**"Fon! Where were you? WAHAHA! You missed these two's happy couple act!"**

**"...Really? that's too bad! Can you do it again?"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

*BONK*

*BONK*

**"Sigh. It's always the same." **Mammon sighed as she recalled the similarly "lively" times she had with her squad.

**"kuku birds of the same feather will always flock together..." **Verde gave out a small satisfied smile. For the mad scientist, it was a totally different atmosphere from his everyday, but... it was not that bad.

**"Heh. That's unusual. You, Verde, is out here having tea with us instead of locking yourself up with your experiments." **Reborn spoke and immediately catching the others' attention.

**"Heeeee~ That is unusual. Had a change of heart? HAHAHA"** Skull teased.

**"That's good Verde! You shouldn't be like Mammon here! Try to enjoy life once in a while." **The sly Fon grinned at the now cursing Mammon. **"Idiots." **she whispered.

**"Ahem! Please don't get the wrong idea. I'am simply here for my so-called "lab" seems to be as clean as a pig den."** He answered back as he placed his cup gently on the intricately-designed marble table.

**"... A pig den? kora!"**

**"Ah... It's a bit troublesome... but that egg-looking specie is "on it"...as he says it..."**

**"egg-looking specie...? Do we have someone like that?"**

**"I believe it's Giannini Skull-kun..." **Fon whispered.

**"PFF BWAHAHA! Oh Yeah! I see what you did there Verde! Never knew you had some humor in ya! WAHAHA!" **Skull patted the green arcobaleno's back strongly and so making him spill his tea. **"Tch. YOU...!"**

**"What a scene this is! Never knew I'd get to see all our "Senseis" play together!" **

**"Had a fun stroll? kora!" **Colonello said to the newly arrived Cavallone boss with a few of his men.

**"HAHA! I did! Thank you for asking."**

**"...But the place is unbelievably and unnecessarily big... don't you think?"** Basil said as he peered behind Dino.

**"Well... For more-or-less thirty-seven "normal" occupants and a few men and servants this place is indeed too big... However, for occupants of the young members of famiglia... it is a bit crowded..."** Reborn smirked.

...

...

...

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"HAHAHA! Yes I believe so too Reborn-sensei! ****But Nono really outdid himself! Never knew you could build something like this in the middle of the neighborhood. And so close to the school at that!" **Dino excitedly praised the Family head.

**"Heh! Well... the man has his quirks..."** Skull commented.

**"It is indeed incredible what technology can do these days."** Verde said proudly.

**"Isn't it just a waste of money?"** Mammon sighed.

**"Well, I don't think so, seeing fifteen battle stations and training rooms at the basement with the most advanced technology... I guess a few billions of euros is not at all a stretch." **Fon answered the now shocked Mammon.

**"F-F-FIFTEEN?!" **Everyone shouted in chorus.

**"I knew there were gonna be some training rooms kora! But never knew there were that many! kora!"**

**"Are those located in the basement?" **Lal asked as she emptied her cup of tea.

**"uh-huh!" **Fon answered energetically. **"The keys are with me as well."**

**"No wonder we didn't see those..." **Basil sweatdropped as he recalled at least ten rooms of armory.

_Are they training soldiers?... it's more serious than I thought..._

**"Are we going to war or something...? I d-didn't know about that..." **Shoichi arrived with Spanner and Giannini after going on a tour around the manse. He was sweating like a running faucet.

**"Don't worry! Some of those are just for precautions. There are thirty of you here, the number of equipment and facilities are just right."** Giannini patted the worried boy on the shoulder to reassure him.

Shoichi nodded.

**"Oh~! EGG MAN! Good to see you! Is dinner ready yet?" **Skull shouted enthusiastically.

_E-Egg man? _

**"A-Ahem... Well, The m-maids are preparing the t-table... in a-about a minute it'll b-be done... I-I just came by to inform V-Verde-san about his l-lab." **Giannini's face was twitching the whole time.

...

...

...

...

_HE DOESN'T LIKE EGGS! _Everyone shouted mentally.

**"And? Is it done yet?"** Verde asked while Colonello covered the mouth of the struggling Skull.

**"PWAH! Y-YOU DON'T LIKE EG-"**

*CLICK*

**"Yes. The place is as good as new, and the new models you asked for were already installed as well."** Giannini happily reported while the struggling Skull kept silent when a green gun was aimed on his temple.

**"I see the models you got are all far-fetched. Some are not even out in the market yet."** Spanner commented, surely knowing his stuff.

**"Hmmm... Yes, of co-"**

*BAAANG*

*BOOOOM*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*KABOOM*

...

...

...

The South Wing of the manse was obliterated.

* * *

After a few minutes:

**"WHAT WERE YOU ALL DOING?!"** Lal Mirch's blood pressure was rising.

**"YOU OBLITERATED A WHOLE BUILDING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!"**

**"W-We didn't start it byon! Those guys got ad all of a sudden! byon! Ouch! Hey watch it that hurts!"** Ken complained as Chrome tended to his wounds.

**"VOOOI! What did you say?! You were picking a fight!" **Squalo shouted and the now pissed Bluebell shouted back.

**"No we did not! Your ill-mannered boss attacked us suddenly!"**

**"I-Ill mannered?! VOI! Who do you think you are?!"**

**"How dare you talk about boss like that!" **Levi butted in, giving the girl a threatening glare.

**"Excuse me, please stop. Aren't you being too harsh on a little girl?"** Kikyo cut in between the two.

**"Ushishi and the hero arrives!" **Belphegor teased making Mammon sigh.

**"Shut it Weirdo!"** Zakuro was not really good at keeping his cool as Kikyo.

**"Ushishishi wanna fight?"**

**"Oh my~! No Bel-kun! Sit down and behave yourself! You too Squalo-kun! Levi-kun!" **Lussuria intervened before anything dirty could happen.

**"Please calm down everyone!" **Basil smiled awkwardly.

**"You kids are very stubborn kora! Even in front of us... kora!" **Colonello frowned in disappointment.

**"Expect some punishment later."** Reborn said. His eyes piercing to each and every single one of them.

**"VOI! P-PUNISHMENT?! You expect us to accept something like that?!" **

**"What's with that byon! It really wouldn't have happened if dinner was ready sooner! byon!"**

**"Wah! A punishment?! NOOO! Byakuran-sama!"**

**"Kukuku! It's alright! We joined this group completely knowing and agreeing to their terms. Right? Xanxus-kun? Mukuro-kun?"** Byakuran smiled.

**"TCH. This is annoying."** Xanxus said as he walked right out of the room.

**"B-Boss! Wait up! Where are you going?"**

**"Kufufu! Yes, you should just accept it happily Ken." **Mukuro said at the now flustered Ken.

**"W-WHA?! You're in on this too you know! And why should I accept it happily! I'm not an M!"**

**"So that's that. Well said, but I can't say you won't regret it though." **Reborn grinned at the troublemakers.

**"If you do it again, you'll be in bigger trouble! Got that? You kids!" **Skull made an effort to comment.

**"You're no different though."** Fon smiled.

**"Sigh. The first day and this happens." **Lal Mirch said a she rubbed the center of her brows.

**"We got a lot of work to do. kora!"**

**...**

**...**

*TAP*TAP*TAP*

**"Ah! Everyone's here! What're you doing? Dinner was EXTREMELY ready a few minutes ago!?"** Ryohei, Takeshi, I-Pin and Bianchi arrived.

**"Woah! What happened?"** Takeshi asked, noticing the serious atmosphere and a few wounded classmates.

**"Oh! Lambo! There you are!" **Bianchi said as she and I-Pin approached the little kid who was sleeping beside Fran on the couch.

**"Lambo... hurt?" **I-Pin asked, seeing two huge lumps on Lambo's head.

**"Well, it's a long story. Anyway, Welcome back! Should we all get ready for dinner?" **Dino said and gestured towards the door.

*grumble*

A few stomachs reacted at the enticing offer.

**"A-Aah.. Sure. Let's go! Xanxus already went ahead though!"** Takeshi said.

**"WAH! He's Cheating byon!"** Ken rushed out the room.

**"Ah! W-Wait Ken! I'm not done yet!" **Chrome followed after him.

**"O-Oi! What happened to the other building!? It's gone!"** Hayato just arrived. looking worried.

**"Eh? Really?"**

**"That's EXTREMEEEEEEE!"**

**"Sigh. Again, It's a long story." **Dino sweatdropped.

**"NO WAY! DON'T TELL ME! YOU!"** Hayato pointed at Squalo who was just recently bandaged by Lussuria.

**"HAAAH?! VOI! HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR FINGER AT ME! So what if I sliced-up the whole place?! Got any problems with that? HUH?"**

**...**

**...**

To everyone's surprise, Hayato remained silent...

**"EH? VOI! What's wrong with you? Wanna fight?"**

**"Oi! Octopus head!... Didn't you leave your bags, which contained all your stuff, there?"**

...

...

...

...

**"EEEEEEHHHH?!" **Everyone shouted.

...

...

...

**"Sigh. Didn't I say to move your stuff at the West wing?" **Lal Mirch said, sympathizing with the poor man.

**"Oh! That's a bummer."** Fran woke up...

**"WAHAHAHA! IDIOT-DERA! Lambo-sama got rid of them all! WAHAHAHA!"** ... and so did Lambo

...

...

...

**"A-HO-SHIIIIII!"**

**"GYAAAAAAA!"**

**...**

**...**

Dinner officially began at the manse after a few more painful minutes.

* * *

Back at the streets of Namimori:

**"Brrr! It's freezing! I should have worn my jacket!" **The night breeze seemed much colder as Tsuna thought of how lightly she was dressed. A Pink long-sleeved Off-shoulder knit top paired with denim shorts and brown fur boots were not enough to make her completely warm at all.

**"Sigh. Glad I wore these boots then. It's thick enough and long enough to at least make my legs warm." **Tsuna, who was severely late from the trend, was, for the first time, appreciating Bianchi and Mama's efforts in dressing her and changing her wardrobe.

**"A boss must look presentable!"** Tsuna giggled as she remembered something that her tutor said awhile back. Back then, her hair was all over the place, even on her face. Her uniform was a bit old school, her skirt reached below her knees, and her blouse a size bigger than her actual size.

Tsuna stopped by a closed tailor shop. Through its glasses, she can see her reflection. **"Heh... Ignoring the messy bun, I look... presentable... right?"** She smiled. And that alone made her breathtaking, making a guy, who passed by, fall in love at fist sight.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Uhm. Excuse m-..."**

*grumble*

**"AH! Oh no! Gotta hurry and get those curry powders!" **Tsuna dashed towards the 24 Hour store that she thought still existed.

**"AH! Please Wait!" **The man called out but Tsuna was already out of sight.

... **"Sigh..."**

*clack*

...**"Eh...?"**

The stranger almost stepped on something.

...

...

**"What's this...? Is it hers...?" **

* * *

Dinner at the manse was as extravagant as what Ken had wished, as what Bluebell had expected, and as what the Ninth ordered. A large long table fitting forty people was placed at the center of an elegantly-decorated room. Various exquisite, expensive-looking, and only-eaten-by-the-riches dishes were laid out in front of the table. And maids, butlers, and cooks stood patiently on the corners of the room.

**"Oi! Chikusa! Pinch me! I must be dreaming!"** Ken said as his glowing eyes gazed at the delicacies.

**"Sigh. You should probably do something about your drool first Ken." **

**"In the end, the spoils go to the victors!" **Aoba said smugly as he adjusted his glasses.

**"I don't know what you mean but I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this." **Kaoru said, clearly looking impatient.

**"This is incredible, isn't it? Lambo-san?" **Rauji asked.

**"W-WOAH! SO-MANY-FOOD! LAMBO'S GONNA EAT ALL OF IT!"** Lambo cutely stood on the huge table and grabbed every food in front of him.

**"No Lambo! Sit down!"** I-Pin tried to stop him, but the meaty prawns and beautifully decorated seasonal fishes, were too appetizing to ignore.

**"Oi! You stupid cow! Don't dirty the food!"** Hayato, who was sitting beside him tried to catch the wild baby cow, but the excited Lambo jumped up and escaped his clutches, and ran towards the lobster.

**"GYAHAHA That's mine!"** Lambo bit Squalo's lobster, then swallowed it whole.

**"VOI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **Squalo tried to grab him as well, but to no avail.

**"Bleeh~! GYAHAHA! You're weak! bow down to Lambo-sama!" **

**"WHY YOU!"**

**"Now, now Lambo-kun... You'll get to have your own lobster, why not go back to your seat?" **Dino tried his best to bargain.

**"Heh! The Lobster was salty! I want sweets!"** The kid protested while one of the chefs became depressed.

Dino sweatdropped. **"Is that so...?"**

**"Lambo-sama! I'll give you some sweets later! Please come here for now!" **Basil pleaded, noticing the irritated, and controlling-himself Squalo.

Unfortunately, Lambo saw Spanner eating lollipop... and you know what happened next...

...

...

...

Before Lambo could even annoy the dangerous ones at the table... the huge door separating the dining area from the other parts of the manse, swung wide open... then...

*BOOM*

Purple smoke filled the whole place.

*cough cough*

**"YOU PERVERTED DOCTOR! WHAT'RE YOU UP TO?!"** Hayato shouted at the recently arrived Shamal.

**"Hayato... is that how you welcome your savior?"**

**"What...?"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Sigh. It seems that the young me is causing some trouble again... Sorry 'bout that."** The adult Lambo appeared and hurried onto his seat.

**"WAH! That was EXTREMEEEEE!"** Ryohei shouted with his mouth full.

**"That was quick thinking Shamal."** Fon said with a smile.

**"Kukuku... We can finally have a proper dinner." **Byakuran said earning the other's agreement.

**"What are you doing here yo perverted man!?" Hayato continued to ask.**

**"What do you mean, what I'm doing here? I'm here to do my job! That's all. Surely with these many troublemakers in one roof, a doctor like me is certainly needed." **Shamal said as he sat down joining the others.

**"Hmm... you certainly took your time..."** Reborn finally spoke.

**"Ahaha! I've been here since the afternoon though... keeping myself busy..."** Shamal said as he winked at the now blushing maid who filled his glass with water, while some maids at the back giggled.

...

...

...

**"YOU PERVERT!"** Hayato's face was a cute red.

**"Haha! ma~ ma~ Hayato! Just enjoy this once in a lifetime dinner!" **Takeshi said as he chewed on his last piece of Tuna roll.

**"Kufufu! by the way, aren't we missing a few people?" **Mukuro said as the others searched for any missing family member.

**"Haha! Well, I found the other one on my way here... So, when do you plan to join us Mr. Lonewolf?" **Shamal said smugly, glancing over at the doorway.

**"H-HIBARI?!" **Ryohei shouted and pointed towards the Just-arrived Prefect who stood proudly with a yellow bird perching on his shoulder.

**"So you were here after all, Class rep."** Dino teased.

**"Well, I found him sleeping on top of the tallest tree on the garden near the maids' quarters."** Shamal added as he swallowed a spoonful of abalone soup.

**"Hey, Hibari-san, the food's getting cold." **Skull spoke more politely this time.

**"Why don't you join us... C-Class rep...?"** Basil asked nervously.

...

...

**"Hmp. It's too crowded." **Hibari spoke in a cold voice.

**"Then, you would rather no eat?" **Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow.

...

...

...

...

The awkward atmosphere was intensely indescribable...

It ran chills down the spine of every person in the room.

...

...

**"I didn't say that." **Hibari answered back as he made his way to the other end of the table.

**"Umm. Sir! Sorry to disturb you during your meal, but... at the entrance.. there's..." **One of the guards hurried to inform Reborn and the others when a 100-inch monitor slowly descended from the roof. **"Please go ahead and see for yourself!"** The screen flashed and showed an HD image from the outside.

...

...

**"T-THAT'S!"**

...

...

**"Oh? She's seems to be late... again." **The Fedora-wearing man gave an amused smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance:

**"You must be joking right?!" **A teenage girl seems to be a bit lost.

**"I'm a hundred percent sure that this is the place since I come here all the time... but..."** The heroine seems to in a state of confusion as she frowned and glanced at the simple white bungalow style house standing in front of her.

**"Did the store transfer...? but... it was still there just a few days ago... and it was doing quite well... What happened...? I'm not dreaming, right?"** She said, pinching her cheeks.

As she cringed in pain, she suddenly sensed an ominous feeling, making her become alert...

_What's this...? This feeling...? Is someone...? _She thought to herself as she glanced from side to side.  
_I sense no one... it's just me here... where is coming fr-_

Tsuna stood shocked on the spot.

She finally realized that the dangerous feeling she was sensing...  
was coming from... the house in front of her.

And in a matter of seconds, the simple white house from earlier, became the _Extremely-Forbidden, Hope-sucking, No-Trespasser-Allowed, Leave -or-Die, Hunted_ house.

*gulp*

_No... this feeling... if i concentrate... it's not a dangerous nor ominous one... it's more of...  
a Life-Threatening-I-Will-Surely-Die-and-Regret-It feeling!  
It's not just my Hyperintuition, but my guts are also telling me to back off! _

_*gulp*_

**"...I only know one person... who gives off that kind of feeling..." **Tsuna sweatdropped.

_I've got a bad feeling about this..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...better run while I still can!_

**"Ah! Tsuna-chan!" **Before Tsuna could even take a step, a familiar voice called out to her.

**"Woah! It is her! Haha! that's great! You recognized her even though we were still a mile away! Haha! You're such a perv Enma!"**_  
_

**"W-WHA?! It's not like that!"**

**"Look! Your face is soooo red!"**

**"Cut it out Julie! Stop teasing him."**

**"...Yes ma'am!"**

**"Honestly..."**

**...**

**...**

**"Uhm... Enma-kun, Julie, and Adelheid-san... What're you doing here...?" **Tsuna finally got her chance to speak.

**"W-What do you mean Tsuna-chan?" **The still-blushing Shimon boss replied.

**"We should be the ones asking you that... What were you doing out here just standing...? Aren't ya gonna go inside...?" **Julie asked, tilting his head to the side to look even just a tinsy- bit cute.

**"I-Inside...? W-Why would I ...?"** Tsuna began to sweat buckets. Her worst fear, finally... is right in front of her...

_Don't tell me... this house is actually... *gulp*_

**"Eh? Boss-chan? Are you alright?" **Julie drew closer to the girl and peered onto her face.

**"Eh? J-Julie! What are y-?!"**

*BONK*

**"Ouch! Geez! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" **

**"Enough. Let's just get moving and have dinner already."** Adelheid said coolly as several stomachs grumbled in agreement.

**"A-Ah! I guess you're right... So, Tsuna-chan... Let's go together!" **Enma offered his hand to the hesitant Vongola famiglia heir.

**"No... it's alright Enma-kun... if it's dinner, then, mama's already-"**

**"Hey Lovebirds! Move it... or else..." **Julie ordered with a smile.

...

...

**"GAAH! JULIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"**

**"A-ADELHEID-SAN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" **

...In just a few moments, Enma and Tsuna were being carried around like a sack by the other two.

The door swung open and inside was pitch black. Just pure darkness.

_This is... NO WAY! I GOTTA GET AWAY._ Tsuna was in panic mode, and she moved roughly to break free from Adelheid's grasp.

**"Sigh. It's no use you know... I'm not in the mood to fight, and so are you... right?****"** Adelheid said, proceeding deeper into the seemingly empty house.** "...So just stop struggling... and enjoy the ride."**

***SHING***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"EH?"**

...The floor of the house... disappeared, and a pitch black hole ate the four alive.

**"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tsuna's voice echoed through the cold empty night.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_***Nanohana - I think these are beautiful yellow Japanese flowers (google it^^)**_

_***Dress Mammon in casual clothing and make-up. (Take a picture as a souvenir... and for blackmailing purposes). **__**Find out what Lussuria's hiding behind those sunglasses. **__**Take a peek under Bel's bangs ;)  
**__**- all three are inspired and mentioned by SkylarkOfTheMoon^^**_

Ciao!

Thank you for reading this chapter!

Well, so far this is the longest I've done. A lot of things happened in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!^^  
Considering that I was unable to update for a few months, I thought that updating with a longer and chaotic chapter would be nice... kkkk (^_-)

I was unable to update due to some random reasons... really... I need to work harder! (-_-)/

Oh, and about the mysterious guy in the story... I'm still not yet sure about him... but I got a few ideas. Please tell me what you think of him and what would seem a great role for the guy ;)

So, as always, comments and suggestions are welcome! (^_-)


End file.
